Pillados por las manzanas
by Unapologetic47Fangirl
Summary: (Flashback: ¿recordáis cuando Castle le dice a Beckett que su contraseña es manzanas?) A partir de un antojo de manzanas que tiene Beckett, se desarrollarán una serie de situaciones comprometidas para esta parejita, que se lo tomarán con humor y seguirán metiéndose en líos por satisfacer las ganas de "manzanas".
1. Chapter 1

Pillados por las manzanas

"_Kate, basta ya. Concéntrate. Para de mirarle."_ Por fin mis ojos obedecieron a mi cerebro y desvié la vista de Castle, que estaba dándose golpecitos con un lápiz en los labios mientras miraba la pizarra, concentrado en el caso. Estábamos en la comisaria, prácticamente solos: Esposito y Ryan estaban preguntando por la empresa de la victima si conocían a un posible sospechoso; la mayoría de los policías estaban dirigiendo el tráfico o protegiendo al presidente, que estaba de visita en la ciudad; y Gates se había ido a una reunión con su superior, así que estábamos casi solos. Llevábamos dos noches si poder vernos y le echaba de menos… _"¡No pongas excusas, Kate! ¿Desde cuando un hombre no te ha dejado hacer tu trabajo?"_ Sacudí la cabeza, me levanté y fui a anotar una cosa a la pizarra. Sentí sus ojos observándome, y al girarme le pille mirándome el culo. _"Ay dios, Castle esta como yo… ¡Desesperado! ¿Qué hago? ¡Ya no puedo más!" _Me acerqué un poco a él y estaba a punto de hacer una locura cuando el teléfono sonó. Salvada por la campana. Lo cogí y oí la alegre voz de Lanie diciéndome que fuera para allí, que tenía la autopsia y una novedad para mí. No sé porque, pero para cuando quise darme cuenta, ya le había contado una historia de que teníamos que parar antes para visitar a un sospechoso y que estaríamos allí dentro de una hora. Lanie aceptó y colgué el teléfono preguntándome que demonios había hecho. Mire a Castle, mordiéndome el labio, y vi que había cambiado de entretenimiento: ahora estaba jugando con el móvil.

-Castle, hora de hacer una excursión.

Levantó la mirada y vi como se le iluminaban los ojos al oír la palabra "excursión".

- Hemos quedado con Lanie en la morgue dentro de una hora.

- ¿Descubrieron algo los chicos? – Negué con la cabeza - ¿Tú? – volví a negar y me encaminé hacia el ascensor – Entonces… ¿Qué vamos a hacer en la hora que queda? – me preguntó mientras corría para ponerse a mi altura.

"_Este es mi chico"_ pensé. No dije nada mientras bajaban unos inspectores de robos que venían a robarnos café, y entramos en el ascensor:

- Me apetecen manzanas…

Pude ver como Castle daba un saltito al oír eso. Me acerqué a los botones y pulsé, no el de la entrada de la comisaria; sino el del sótano, donde guardamos todos los expedientes de los casos:

- ¿Qu…? ¿Que? – preguntó, nervioso.

- Nada, he dicho que me apetecen manzanas. – repetí tan tranquilamente como si le estuviera hablando del sol que hacía hoy.

Castle tardó poco en comprender mis intenciones, y cuando lo hizo se me acercó. No nos tocábamos, pero sí estábamos muy cerca… Y la corriente de magnetismo, calor y tensión sexual tan característica nuestra, empezó a notarse entre nosotros. Con fuerza. Yo le miraba por el rabillo del ojo todo el rato, y el ascensor se paro justo cuando la tensión estaba siendo demasiado insoportable. Salí casi corriendo y fuimos recorriendo los pasillos para asegurarnos de que no había nadie. Podía sentir a Castle detrás de mí, pegado a mi espalda. _"Ya estamos llegando, solo dos más."_ Pensé para animarme y a la vez resistirme. Castle me acarició la espalda, un roce ligero por encima del borde de los vaqueros, pero me estremecí de puro nerviosismo. Luego me acarició el brazo, desde el hombro hasta la mano. Volvió a subir y me acarició el cuello, la parte que quedaba descubierta por moño que me había hecho mientras trabajábamos. Sentí su mano en mi improvisado moño, un pequeño tirón y mi pelo cayó sobre mis hombros, alborotado. Castle tenía la respiración acelerada, se le oía notablemente. Aunque no puedo negar que yo tampoco estuviera así. _"¿Como lo había descrito una de nuestras sospechosas…? __Al principio estás en lo alto, sientes mariposas camino del trabajo, cada momento robado es como un chute de adrenalina directo al corazón. Y el sexo es… alucinante.__"_ ¡Que cierto era eso! Llegamos al último pasillo, y sin poder esperar más, me giré buscando a Castle urgentemente. Lo encontré pegado a mi espalda, muy cerca de mí. Le miré a los ojos y me quedé asombrada: sus ojos azules, normalmente transparentes como el mar, estaban ahora oscurecidos por el deseo y brillaban salvajemente. No pude evitar preguntarme si los míos estarían igual. Castle no aguantó más y vino hacía mí; nos besamos bruscamente; nuestra ropa voló en todas direcciones y nosotros, en algún momento y sin saber como, terminamos en el suelo.

Una media hora más tarde estábamos en mi coche, metidos en un atasco camino de la morgue, pero nos daba igual. Cada uno mirando por su ventana, en un cómodo silencio. Cada uno con una sonrisa tonta en la cara. Cada uno perdido en nuestros recuerdos de ese pasional encuentro en el sótano…

Lanie nos esperaba enfrente de la camilla de nuestra víctima, anotando algo en sus informes de autopsias. Hizo un gesto con la mano indicándonos que esperáramos un momento a que terminara. Yo asentí y me apoyé en la columna que tenía detrás. Lanie seguía escribiendo pero levanto un momento la vista y se nos quedo mirando como si algo no encajara, frunció el ceño y volvió a sus hojas pero me pareció que había olvidado lo que estaba escribiendo, cerró el boli y nos miró de nuevo.

- ¿Novedades? – pregunté con la intención de despistarla de lo que fuera que estuviera pensando de mí y de Castle.

- ¿Eh? Ah, si. Nuestra víctima, John Kind, murió de una puñalada en la espalda, como ya predije. No tiene heridas defensivas así que no lo vio venir, pero tiene… ¡Castle, deja eso! – se interrumpió mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Castle.

Éste pegó un brinco y se alejó del microscopio que estaba toqueteando. Tuve que morderme la lengua para no reírme y tragarme la sonrisa que luchaba por salir. En lugar se eso, le lancé una mirada de "irritación" a Castle y miré a Lanie encogiéndome de hombros. Ésta leyó algo en sus hojas y continuó:

- ¿Ves este moratón de aquí? – Y señaló la espalda del cadáver – Parece la marca de una cadena, como si llevara un colgante y hubiera caído sobre él, clavándoselo.

- Vale. Gracias, Lanie. ¿Algo más? – nada más terminar de decirlo me arrepentí de haber preguntado.

- Sí. Llevo dándole vueltas desde tu reincorporación a la comisaria, y lo acabo de ver claramente ahora. Guapa, ese brillo que desprendes… ¡Tu estás teniendo sexo!

Mis sospechas se confirmaron y puse cara de "¿¡que demonios!?". Castle alucinaba a mi lado:

- ¡Oh, Beckett! ¡Pero que callado lo tenías! ¿Quién es? – me preguntó Castle, disimulando.

- No, no, no. No disimules Castle, ese brillo es reciente y tú también lo tienes. ¿Qué habéis hecho? ¿Hay algo que queráis contarme?

Castle y yo nos miramos, y luego miramos a Lanie, que estaba esperando una respuesta con cara de triunfo.

- Erm… Lanie, no sé que insinúas. ¿Castle y yo? ¿Juntos? ¡Nooo…! – dije, aunque sabía que era obvio que era mentira, aun quedaba la esperanza de que no recordara nuestra conversación.

- ¿Y nuestras conversación en tu casa? – me preguntó Lanie.

Yo palidecí. _"Adiós. Lo descubrió, ya no hay vuelta atrás."_ Pensé. Castle nos miró, totalmente perdido.

- Me perdí, chicas. Solo te puedo decir, Lanie, que Beckett y yo quedamos aquí, veníamos cada uno por nuestra cuenta.

Una pequeñita llama de esperanza se encendió dentro de mí. Quizá no estaba todo perdido. Lanie nos miro con una ceja levantada y cara de "no me lo creo". Se giró y fue hacia un monitor. "Mierda…" murmuré. Castle me oyó y me miró sin comprender. Lanie encendió la pantalla, rebobinó unas imágenes y se paró en las que quería. Eran las cámaras de vigilancia. Vimos mi Crown Victoria llegar, como aparqué, Castle salió del coche y se apoyó en él para esperarme. Vimos como habíamos entrado juntos, todo normal hasta que entramos en el ascensor.

Cerré los ojos, no quería ver eso, sabía perfectamente que había pasado ahí dentro: en cuanto se habían cerrado las puertas nos habíamos besado; nos habíamos separado un piso antes de tener que bajarnos; y nos habíamos apoyado, abrazados, el uno en el otro para relajarnos. Habíamos intentado no levantar sospechas, cosa que no había funcionado… Lanie apagó la pantalla y se giró hacia nosotros, sonriendo ampliamente:

- ¡LO SABÍA!

- ¡Ssshh! Vale, Lanie, lo sabes. ¿Contenta? Ahora guárdanos el secreto. Solo un poco más, ¿vale? Luego lo contaremos nosotros o… lo descubrirán.

Lanie nos guiñó un ojo y sonriendo, se llevo un dedo a los labios, hizo como que cerraba una cremallera y tiraba la llave:

- Vuestro secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Miró a Castle que estaba saliendo del estado de shock, me miró y dijo:

- Detective Beckett, debería incluirme en su plantilla para reconocer los "affairs" de los sospechosos… ¡Soy un genio!

Castle iba a decir algo, y por su cara seguro que era un comentario ingenioso, pero le lancé una mirada suplicante y cerró la boca. Sonreí un poco, agradeciéndoselo, y me giré hacia Lanie:

- Lo pensaré, Forense Parish.

Y nos fuimos. Dentro del ascensor Castle mantuvo las distancias pero yo, pensando que era un detalle muy mono, y que Lanie ya lo sabía... me acerqué a él y le di tal beso que nos quedamos sin respiración y jadeando al separarnos:

- Kate, definitivamente tienes más de Nikki Heat de lo que yo pensaba… - me dijo Castle con la voz entrecortada.

Se abrieron las puertas y le dije mientras salíamos:

- Ni tienes ni idea…

Por el rabillo del ojo vi como se mordía el puño y sonreí traviesamente.


	2. Chapter 2

**Beuno, bueno, bueno. Sé que este fic iba a ser un ONE-SHOT, pero resulta que mis Raquellions me presionaron para que continuara, ¡y no puedo decepcionar a mis fans! En fin, gracias chicas y gracias Valme por ayudarme con mi crisis de no saber como continuar. Esto es para vosotras. ¡Y espero vuestros comentarios!**

* * *

Ya de vuelta en el coche, comentamos algunos aspectos del caso que teníamos entre manos y que todavía estaba en sus inicios. Castle, sentado a mi lado, fruncía el ceño mientras recopilábamos la información que habíamos descubierto:

- Vale. Entonces… Tenemos a nuestra víctima, que es John Kind, treintañero que fue encontrado con una puñalada en la espalda en su casa de Tribeca. ¿Quién lo encontró? – preguntó.

- Un vecino vio la puerta entreabierta de su apartamento y avisó a la policía. Lo encontraron caído al lado de la encimera de su cocina, por lo que parece, había estado sentado en un taburete y al morir cayó al suelo, clavándose ese collar que no ha aparecido.

- ¿Qué collar? – inquirió Castle, mirándome como si se hubiera perdido algo. Suspiré, entre exasperada y divertida.

- Hombres… - puse los ojos en blanco y me reí ante la exclamación de protesta del escritor. – Estabas tan ocupado jugando con el microscopio que no atendiste a Lanie.

- Bueeeeno, puede ser. Pero normalmente atiendo – afirmó, abriendo mucho los ojos. Sacudí la cabeza, riéndome.

- Quita esa cara, que es adorable.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi su sonrisa, le acababa de subir el ego. Ay, por dios, este hombre me volvía loca en todos los sentidos habidos y por haber. ¿Cuándo había hecho yo una locura como la de esa tarde? ¿En el sitio de los archivos? Me estaba volviendo una linfómana. Me reí de la estupidez de mis pensamientos y me centré en el caso.

- Cuando lleguen Espo y Ryan ampliaremos la información de la pizarra y podremos empezar a trabajar bien, con cosas sólidas. – Hice caso omiso a la mirada de lascivia de Castle y a su sugerente subida y bajada de cejas. Entramos en el vestíbulo de la comisaria, guardando distancias ya. Odiaba tener que hacer esto… Castle era irresistible. Iba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que, al entrar en el ascensor, no le vi venir.

De pronto, me encontré con la espalda pegada a la pared del ascensor, aprisionada por el cuerpo de Castle, que sonreía traviesamente:

- Ahora es el momento de que yo lleve un poco el control… - susurró, mientras sujetaba mis manos y me impedía moverlas. Solté una exclamación de sorpresa que se convirtió en un jadeo ahogado al sentir sus labios en mi cuello, mordisqueando y besando cada tramo de mi piel, soplando sobre mi pelo para apartarlo. Giré la cabeza, dejándole más piel al descubierto y luego busqué sus labios, pero entonces Castle se separó de mí, bruscamente, y normalizó la respiración.

- ¿Qu…? – pregunté, confusa, pero el "plin" de las puertas del ascensor me lo dejaron claro. Solté un gruñido, frustrada. Odiaba quedarme a medias. Oí su grave risa detrás de mí, pero no me giré, simplemente le ignoré, colocándome un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y caminando rápido para alejarme de su perfume y de él.

Como Esposito y Ryan no habían llegado todavía, me senté en mi mesa a hacer papeleo atrasado. Sonreí levemente a Castle cuando me dio un café, pero no le miré. Mis hormonas estaban demasiado alborotadas últimamente. Él simplemente se sentó en su silla, cogió su móvil y se puso a jugar. Por los movimientos que hacía y sus gruñidos supuse que sería el Angry Birds. Era tan infantil a veces… "_Para. Concéntrate."_ Me dije a mi misma y volví a centrarme en el papeleo. El pelo me molestaba así que me hice un moño, como el que había llevado antes.

A la media hora mis compañeros llegaron. Espo caminó directamente hacia mi mesa y se situó a mi derecha, poniéndome al día con las notas que habían cogido. Cuando levantó la mirada de la libreta, su cara fue una mezcla total de confusión, sorpresa y sospecha.

- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunté, sin darme cuenta de nada.

- N-No… Perdona, ahora vuelvo. – dijo mientras salía corriendo hacia la sala de descanso, arrastrando a Ryan detrás. Me giré hacia Castle, extrañada.

- Como estamos hoy, ¿no?

Él me sonrió traviesamente, bajó la voz hasta que yo solo pude oírlo y me dijo:

- Pues espérate a casa… - carraspeé, apartando la mirada rápidamente, diciéndome a mí misma que no me sonrojara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto, en la sala de descanso, Esposito y Ryan conspiraban en susurros:

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – protestó Ryan, alisándose el traje.

- ¿¡Se lo has visto?! – siseó Espo.

- ¿El qué? ¿A quién?

- ¡A Beckett! ¡El chupetón de su cuello! – se señaló el punto en su propio cuello. Ryan palideció y se quedó con la boca abierta.

- ¿Y lo lleva al aire? – eso no pegaba con la Beckett que él conocía.

- Yo creo que no se ha dado cuenta o se le ha olvidado – comentó Espo, espiando a Beckett y Castle a través del estor. – Hermano, tenemos que investigar. Me huele a gato encerrado…

Ryan contuvo las ganas de soltar una contestación irónica y se puso serio:

- Hablaremos con Lanie. Son mejores amigas y las mejores amigas se lo cuentan todo, ¿no? – Esposito asintió e iban a salir cuando Ryan le retuvo – Pero no hasta que yo lo haya visto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Sabéis que parecíais las viejas del visillo? – comenté, haciendo una broma. Sonrieron nerviosamente, y yo entrecerré los ojos, con sospecha. Ryan me miró fijamente, y luego desvió la vista y comenzó a contarme las novedades, que eran escasas e inútiles. Cuando terminaron ambos se fueron medio corriendo, con excusas baratas:

- ¿Qué mosca les ha picado? – pregunté, totalmente sorprendida y confusa. Castle se encogió de hombros, con la misma cara que la mía.

- Ya me lo contarán. – comentó, volviendo a centrarse en su juego. Iba a decir algo pero entonces su iPhone pitó.

- Castle, te he dicho millones de veces que le quites el sonido – dije, sin levantar la vista de los papeles.

- Es un mensaje. De Espo. – le miré, instándole con la mirada a que me dijera lo que ponía.

- "_Mírale el cuello. Parte derecha"_ – leyó Castle en voz alta, con el ceño fruncido. Me llevé la mano allí, buscando algo, quizá un grano, un lunar, un tumor. No noté nada y se lo enseñé a Castle. Éste palideció y se agarró a la silla mientras mascullaba un "_¡Mierda!"_

- ¿Qué pasa, Castle? Me estas asustando…

- ¿Recuerdas nuestro momento en el… el ascensor? – asentí, tragando saliva por la intensidad de los recuerdos. – Bueno, pues parece que me pasé un poco con los besos y…

No le dejé seguir. Le cogí de la manga y lo arrastré tras de mí hacia el baño, igual que minutos antes había hecho Esposito con su compañero. Me paré delante del espejo y solté un grito que Castle ahogó con su mano.

- ¡Ssshh! ¡Van a pensar lo que no es!

- ¿¡Que van a pen…?! ¡CASTLE! ¡YO TE MATO! – grité. Me daba igual, ¡Me había hecho un chupetón! – ¡Por dios bendito! ¡Esto se avisa! Ahora van a empezar a investigar. Lanie ya lo sabe. Tu madre ya lo sabe. Alexis lo sabe también, ¡y ahora ellos!

- Oye, ni que te avergonzaras de mí – dijo Castle, dolido.

- ¿Serás tonto? – Medio grité, enfadada por su ceguera – No me avergüenzo de ti. Si hago esto, si tengo miedo, es porque no quiero que te vayas. ¡No quiero que me dejes!

Noté como se enternecía su mirada al comprenderlo finalmente. Me cogió del codo, guiándome hacia mi mesa, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas de los que seguían en homicidios. Recogió mis cosas mientras yo aún seguía en shock, y me llevó de vuelta al ascensor. Nada más cerrarse las puertas me besó, pero nada como lo anterior. Este beso iba cargado de amor y cariño:

- Te hice una promesa, y la voy a cumplir. Aunque me cueste el ferrari. – susurró. Solté una temblorosa risa.

- ¿Sabes? Como este ascensor tenga cámara oculta, tenemos un gran problema… - nos reímos y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho – Siento haberte gritado, pero no quiero perderte.

- No lo harás. Siempre, ¿recuerdas? – me besó en la frente suavemente y salimos del ascensor, hombro con hombro.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí llega la continuación, un poco retrasada pero oye, más vale tarde que nunca :D Como siempre, millones de gracias a mis Raquellions 3 Comentar, que no cuesta nada y le alegra a una la vida ;)**

* * *

Esposito y Ryan traspasaron las puertas de la morgue a medio correr, llamando a Lanie a gritos. Vieron los cadáveres en sus camillas, tapados por sábanas azules, pero ni rastro de la forense.

- Hermano, llámala y pregunta. – dijo Ryan con un gesto de cabeza.

- ¿Y porque tengo que llamarla yo? – preguntó Espo.

- Porque eres tú el que estuvo liado con ella… - respondió su compañero como si fuera obvio. Esposito hizo un gesto como de que tenía razón y sacó el móvil del bolsillo. Se apoyó en una camilla mientras esperaba. La canción de "Fuck U Betta" llenó la morgue, aumentando de volumen a medida que los segundos pasaban. Los dos detectives intercambiaron miradas de desconcierto.

- Esto es muy raro, colega. Lanie está siempre pegada al whatsapp, dudo que se olvidara el móvil.

- ¿Entonces…? ¿Insinúas que quizá le ha pasado algo? – inquirió Ryan, enarcando las cejas. Su compañero se encogió de hombros, sin saber que más pensar.

- Todo parece apuntar a eso.

Entonces Ryan palideció de golpe y abrió la boca, pero sin lograr articular palabra. Levantó una mano, señalando algo por encima del hombro de Esposito. Éste frunció el ceño, extrañado, y se giró:

- ¡AAAH! ¡JODER, LANIE! – gritó mientras saltaba hacia atrás, apartándose de la camilla en la que se había apoyado. La forense se sujetó la barriga, riéndose a carcajadas, empezando a llorar de la risa.

- Ay, tendrías… Tendrías que haberte visto la cara… - articuló entre risa y risa, casi sin aire. – Y Ryan… jajaja – no pudo continuar hablando.

- ¿Y qué esperas que haga si de repente te levantas de una camilla? ¿Se puede saber a qué juegas? – preguntó Espo, enfadado de haberse asustado. Lanie se secó las lágrimas e intentó tranquilizarse.

- Es 1 de abril, tontos. ¡Feliz día de los inocentes! Cuando os oí entrar llamándome a gritos decidí adelantar la broma que tenía reservada para Castle… No sé cómo no os disteis cuenta, me estaba partiendo de la risa por la anticipación.

Ryan sonrió de lado, todavía recuperándose del susto de haber visto una sábana azul que él creía que tapaba a un muerto, alzarse con una mano alargada hacia su compañero. Lanie bajó de la camilla y se alisó el traje:

- ¿Qué queríais? – preguntó, conteniendo la risa todavía. Esposito y Ryan intercambiaron miradas, y al final el primero se lo explicó todo a la forense. Ésta puso cara de póker y frunció el ceño.

- No voy a traicionar a mi amiga porque a vosotros os de por creeros Sherlock Holmes.

- Somos detectives, nos pueden los instintos – justificó Espo.

- Además, Beckett es como una hermana, solo queremos asegurarnos de que el tipo sea decente… - argumentó Ryan.

- No me vais a convencer. Hice un voto de silencio… - Lanie se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta, dando a entender que la charla había acabado. Los detectives se miraron, suspirando.

- Vaaaaale… Pero no nos rendiremos. – dijo Esposito. La forense hizo un gesto con la mano, sin volverse a mirarles. Cuando oyó las puertas cerrarse tras ellos, cogió su móvil y mandó un mensaje a Beckett.

"_**Nena, no se habrás hecho pero los chicos me han interrogado sobre ti y el chico escritor. No he soltado prenda pero no se rendirán"**_

"_**No es lo que hice yo sino lo que me hizo Castle sin avisar…"**_ Respondió Beckett. Lanie abrió la boca, sorprendida.

"_**Eres una malosa, detective. ¿Voy a tener que vigilarte de cerca?"**_

"_**Raour. No conoces mi lado más salvaje jajaja"**_. La forense soltó una carcajada, y meneando la cabeza comentó en voz alta y a nadie en particular:

- Solo necesitaba un poco de sexo del bueno para desmelenarse…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un suspiró se volvió a oír, desconcentrándome. Ya era el quincuagésimo décimo del día. Me giré hacia Castle, levantando una ceja:

- ¿Qué te pasa? Como sigas suspirando te vas a desinflar.

- Nada – respondió con voz tristona. Eso me hizo pensar que a lo mejor me estaba pasando un poco con mi plan de haberme olvidado su cumpleaños. – Es solo que… ¿No sabes qué día es hoy?

Me encogí de hombros, siguiendo con la broma.

- No sé. 1 de abril, nada especial… ¡Oh! ¿¡Cómo se me pudo haber olvidado?! – exclamé, dándome una palmada en la frente. Castle levantó la cabeza rápidamente, mirándome con ojos brillantes de la emoción – ¡Hoy echan el capítulo 100 de mi serie favorita!

Y… ahí desaparecía su esperanza. Contuve las ganas de reírme mordiéndome el labio.

- ¿Seguro que hoy no pasa nada más? – preguntó Castle. Hice como que me lo pensaba y entonces volví a hacer lo mismo: dar una palmada y observar cómo se ilusionaba cual niño pequeño.

- Hoy es 1 de abril. ¡Claro! Hoy es el día de los inocentes.

Y otra vez se iba la esperanza de Castle, haciendo que suspirara y se hundiera en la silla. Me mordí la lengua, bajé la voz y susurré:

- ¿Quieres venirte a mi casa esta noche?

- Mejor en la mía… - musitó él, con voz triste.

- Pero ¿y Martha? No quiero que nos vuelva en pillar como la última vez…

Ese comentario arrancó una fugaz sonrisa en la cara del escritor, probablemente estaba recordando en momento.

- No te preocupes, se fue a los Hamptons con un… - Castle frunció el ceño, intentando recordar – catador de olores… No preguntes – dijo al ver mi cara de extrañeza. Oh, sí, eso era algo que había aprendido últimamente: se vive mejor en la ignorancia. Me encogí de hombros y centré mi vista la pantalla del ordenador, escribiendo algo por aquí, quitando de allá y ¡voila! Informe terminado. Miré el reloj de mi padre, parpadeando para humedecer mis ojos.

- Castle.

- ¿Sí? – dijo éste, levantando la cabeza rápidamente.

- ¿Nos vamos ya?

- ¿Terminaste el informe?

- Sip.

- ¡Que rapidez! – exclamó, admirado. Hice un gesto con la boca, la verdad si había sido rápida.

- Tengo ganas de llegar a casa – comenté, con voz sensual. Castle tragó saliva notablemente.

- ¿Tienes algo pensado para esta noche? – preguntó tras aclararse la garganta. Sonreí, traviesamente.

- Quien sabe… - cogí mi chaqueta y fui al ascensor, sin esperarle. Sabía que caminaría a paso rápido hasta ponerse a mi altura, hecho un manojo de nervios. – Bueno, Castle, no te puedes quejar… Has sobrevivido al día de los inocentes sin acabar escayolado, asesinado por la cafetera, mordido por un perro, atascado en un ascensor…

- Vale, vale. No hace falta que sigas – la cortó el escritor. – Supongo que en parte tiene que ver con que los chicos no hayan estado casi aquí.

- Es cierto… ¿Qué andarán haciendo? – nos miramos y nos encogimos de hombros a la vez. Al darnos cuenta, sonreímos, con ganas de llegar ya a casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Josh no es, anda perdido con las tribus de algún lugar de Asia. – informó Esposito, dejando el móvil en la mesa y dando un sorbo a su cerveza.

- Me alegro, no me caía nada bien. Tenía una pinta de falso… - contestó Ryan desde la otra punta del salón de su compañero. Cogió el bloc de notas y tachó el nombre de Josh Davidson. – Yo he hablado con robos y Demming tampoco puede ser, al parecer está en una relación seria con una abogada.

- Hum – Espo hizo un gesto, acercándose a donde estaba su amigo. Le tocaba tirar en el Wii Sports. – Tampoco me era simpático.

Ryan le dio la razón y fue a buscarse otra cerveza.

- ¿Crees que Beckett sospechará? – preguntó. Espo negó con la cabeza y le hizo un gesto para que le trajera a él una.

- ¿Y Castle?

- No sé, hermano. Me choca mucho… Tal y como es Castle no ha dado signos de estar celoso ni interesado en saber quién es.

- Ya… Es raro, quizá es que él también tenga una novia secreta y no quiera que investiguemos.

Esposito se encogió de hombros y se apartó para dejarle espacio a Ryan. Cogió el bloc y tachó a Demming mientras miraba quien les quedaba:

- Sorenson esta ilocalizable. Demming, descartado. Josh, descartado. ¿Castle? – garabateó el nombre rodeado de muchos interrogantes. Miró su compañero y luego al bloc, frunciendo el ceño.

- Habrá que averiguarlo… - dijo Ryan, antes de anotarse un home run.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Castle? – pregunté, buscándole por el salón. Me apreté el cinturón de la bata para que no se viera lo que llevaba debajo y volví a llamarle.

- Estoy aquí – respondió desde el despacho. Le cogí de la mano, tirando de él hacia el sillón, notando su vista clavada en mi bata. Impidiendo que me tocara, ya que entonces arruinaría mi sorpresa, le besé tentadoramente. Castle gimió, luchando por liberarse.

- Te propongo un juego – comenté, divertida mientras me sentaba en el sillón, lejos de él. Me miró, inquisitivamente, esperando – Verdad o atrevimiento.

- ¿En serio? ¿Hemos vuelto a mi época de adolescente rebelde?

- Ssshh, no me arruines la sorpresa. Empiezo yo – sonreí traviesamente - ¿Qué eliges? ¿Verdad o atrevimiento?

- Verdad – respondió Castle rápidamente.

- ¿En serio te tragaste toda mi farsa de que no recuerdo que hoy es 1 de abril, el día de tu cumpleaños? – se le iluminó la mirada, sonriendo abiertamente.

- ¡Sabía que era una broma! – exclamó, ilusionado. Me reí, verle así merecía la pena. Se quiso acercar a mí pero le frené con una mano. Castle me miró, contrariado. - ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿No quieres tu regalo antes del postre? Bueno, TUS regalos… - dije, remarcando el plural. Abrió muchos los ojos, sorprendido.

- ¡Claro! ¡Venga, venga!

Adoraba verle como un niño pequeño… Me mordí el labio, juguetonamente, y saqué del cojín que tenía en la espalda un paquete. Se lo iba a dar cuando le llamaron por teléfono. Con cara de fastidio, cogió el iPhone del bolsillo del culo y respondió:

- Castle al habla. - … - Gracias chicos, os lo agradezco de verás. - … - Bueno, sí, hablamos mañana que ahora estoy ocupado ¿vale? - … - Sí, sí – apenas les estaba prestando atención y estaba segura de que ellos se daban cuenta. Castle se despidió con un rápido "_Adiós y gracias de nuevo"_ y colgó si dar tiempo a que contestaran al otro lado.

Me miró, apenas controlando su emoción y nerviosismo. Quitó el papel rápidamente y se quedó mirando el regalo, maravillado.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó, entre ilusionado y enternecido. Asentí, contenta de que le gustara. – Pero… Aquí solo hay un chaleco.

- Eps – levanté un dedo, parándole – Ahí entra en juego mí segundo regalo.

Sensualmente, fui deshaciendo lentamente el nudo de mi bata, viendo la cara de tonto que se le quedó a Castle. Seguro que ya estaba su mente sucia desvariando… Dejé caer el cinturón al suelo. Los ojos de Castle se habían oscurecido rápidamente por el deseo y me recorrió con la mirada de arriba abajo. Se levantó, acercándose a mí, pegando nuestros cuerpos. Cogió los bordes de mi bata y la apartó mientras me besaba. Sonreí en su beso y me separé, girando para que pudiera admirar mi traje.

- ¿Te gusta? – Castle se rio pero asintió.

- No te voy a negar que esperaba otra cosa…

- Oh, entonces… ¿No te apetece una partidita ahora? – dije mientras apoyaba la pistola del laser tag en mi mejilla y reposaba mi mano en la cintura en una pose sensual.

- ¿Al mejor de cinco? – contestó Castle, separándose de mi rápidamente, buscando la columna para esconderse.

- Al mejor de diez. Empezando… ¡YA! – mientras me reía, corrí a esconderme detrás del sillón, apagando la luz por el camino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿No crees que nos estamos pasando? – preguntó Ryan, sujetando la mano de su compañero antes de que éste llamara a la puerta.

- No. Ya le oíste. Castle se vuelve loco en su cumpleaños y esta vez ni nos ha prestado atención. A éste le pasa algo…

- Aun así, ¿hacía falta venir hasta aquí? – rebatió Ryan, señalando con la mano el pasillo que conducía al loft de Castle.

- Mira, yo quiero averiguar que pasa aquí. Parece que todo el mundo lo sabe menos nosotros. Y Gates… ¡Odio esa sensación! ¿No te parece injusto? – dijo Esposito. Ryan dudó por unos segundos pero luego asintió:

- ¡Qué narices! Es injusto. Venga.

Iban a llamar cuando oyeron ruidos al otro lado de la puerta. Ryan hizo un gesto de silencio y se llevó la mano a la cintura. Se oyó un golpe, un gritó, algo que se rompía y luego el golpe de alguien cayendo al suelo. Los dos detectives intercambiaron una mirada, desenfundando las armas. Esposito llevó la cuenta con una mano y a la de tres dieron una patada a la puerta, abriéndola de golpe:

- ¡NYPD! – gritaron mientras entraban, pero se quedaron parados en la entrada, con la boca abierta. Bajaron las armas y Ryan encontró la voz para exclamar:

- ¿¡BECKETT?!


	4. Chapter 4

**Este va dedicado a mi navy, que hoy tenía un día malo... ¡Anímate guapísima! Espero que os guste la continuación y avisaros que esto no termina todavía muajajaja ¿Un comentario, plis? ;)**

* * *

¿Alguna vez en mi vida había pasado tanta vergüenza? ¿Alguna vez había estado tan frustrada por semejante interrupción? ¿Alguna vez me habían pillado en esa situación, con esas pintas? ¿Alguna vez había estado tan ruborizada? ¿Alguna vez me había quedado tan en blanco que no sabía ni como me llamaba? Sí, eso sí. Cada vez que me perdía en los ojos de Castle, pero no era ese el caso… Como una autómata, totalmente desconectada mi mente de mi cuerpo; me quedé mirando a unos horrorizados, traicionados, estupefactos, sorprendidos… un mix de sentimientos que se reflejaban en las caras de Esposito y Ryan, que estaban aún parados en la puerta, pistola en mano y postura de ataque. Lentamente, empujé el pecho de Castle con mis manos, diciéndole sin palabras que se retirara de encima de mí. Éste tardó en reaccionar, tan descolocado como yo por haber sido pillados en ese preciso momento. ¿No podrían haber venido antes cuando yo aún estaba vestida? ¿O después cuando me habría dado tiempo a vestirme? Parecía que tenían una alarma para interrumpirnos en los mejores momentos, en los más importantes.

Como si lo estuviese viendo todo desde fuera y no desde mi cuerpo, me vi levantándome y ayudando a Castle. El chaleco del laser tag estaba tirado al lado de la mesa del salón, junto con la camisa de Castle. Me abroché algunos botones de la camisa, de mala manera, sin fijarme en que estaba colocándolos mal, solo quería taparme de las taladradoras miradas de mis compañeros. Crucé los brazos en mi pecho, escondiendo así mi negro sujetador de encaje, y cambié el peso de una pierna a otra, sin saber que decir. Castle se aclaró la garganta y Esposito y Ryan parecieron reaccionar por fin. Guardaron las armas y se cruzaron de brazos, obviamente, esperando una explicación. Me adelanté un paso solo para volver a retroceder, rascándome la cabeza. _"Y ahora… ¿¡Qué les digo yo?!"_ pensé mientras me estrujaba el cerebro en busca de una respuesta. Miré a Castle, suplicante, rogándole que me ayudara. Tragó saliva, recibiendo mi mensaje y miró al suelo, buscando las palabras adecuadas. Se inclinó a la izquierda, ahora siempre me daba cuenta desde que Meredith me lo comentó, me daba rabia no haberlo visto antes…

- Emm… Chicos, ¿sabéis que día es hoy? – preguntó Castle. Le miré abriendo mucho los ojos, sin saber que pretendía.

- Tu cumpleaños, ya lo sabemos – respondió Esposito fríamente, enfadado. Me dolía verle así…

- A parte de eso, hoy es el día de los inocentes.

- ¿Y? – habló Ryan, entrecerrando los ojos.

- ¡Inocentes! – exclamó Castle sin mucho ánimo.

Ryan levantó una ceja, echó la cabeza un poco para atrás y volvió a entrecerrar los ojos.

- ¿En serio? ¿De veras crees que nos lo vamos a tragar? O sea, entramos en tu casa porque oímos golpes – señaló el suelo con un dedo – y algo que se rompía. – Su dedo acusador apuntó al jarrón que había caído en medio de la pelea – Pensábamos que te estaban atacando, Castle. ¡Eres nuestro hermano! – _"Ya no"_ murmuró Esposito. Ryan se giró hacia él, asintiendo con gravedad.

- Chicos, un… - empecé a decir, defendiendo a Castle, aprovechando para acercarme un poco más al escritor.

- Espera. Por favor. – Me interrumpió Espo antes de seguir exponiendo las circunstancias de nuestro encuentro – Veníamos preparados para defenderte de tu atacante, pensando que por cómo eres, debía de ser un hombre corpulento o con muy malas pulgas. Veníamos a protegerte, a salvarte. ¡Hasta derribamos la puerta! Lo que fuera para librarte de ese "atacante" – El detective dibujo unas comillas en el aire.

- Exacto. Estábamos preocupados de verdad, tío. Nos olimos algo al oír que estabas tan despistado, tan frío cuando te felicitamos. Tú siempre te vuelves loco con tu cumpleaños… Supusimos que algo estaba pasando así que vinimos solo para cerciorarnos de que estabas bien, hermano. ¿Y que nos encontramos? ¡Qué estás más que ocupado! – siguió Ryan, abriendo los brazos para ser más expresivo. Yo cambié otra vez el peso de pierna, sin saber qué hacer, simplemente acercándome cada vez más a Castle para apoyarle. El pobre solo había dado la cara por mí…

- ¡Joder si estaba ocupado! ¿Tú sabes lo que es entrar esperando encontrarte a ti medio muerto en el suelo y encontrarte en el suelo pero muuuuy vivo? Vamos, tardamos un poco más y esto habría sido porno… - dijo Espo, jocoso.

- ¡Nunca habíamos visto a Beckett así! Tan desatada, tan llena de deseo, tan apasionada… Por cierto, me gusta ese encaje. ¿Qué marca es? A Jenny le encantaría por su cumpleaños - Solté una carcajada al comprender que solo estaban de coña, me acerqué a ellos y les di un golpe en el hombro.

- Auch – se quejaron.

- ¡Ni auch ni leches! ¿Sabéis el susto que nos habéis dado? A parte de que nos habéis cortado el rollo de mala manera… - dije medio enfadada. Castle seguía sin reaccionar.

- ¡Oye! ¡Que los del secreto sois vosotros! ¡Estamos en nuestro derecho de vengarnos! – exclamó Ryan, saliendo fuera de mi alcance y levantando ambas manos.

- Mira, no me piques… Si no os lo hemos contado es por lo discretos que sois…

- Jo, ¿no confiáis en nosotros? Me lo esperaba de Castle pero no de ti, Beckett – Esposito puso cara de pena.

- Tonto – dije, empujándole suavemente. Él sonrió y me dio un abrazo.

- Entonces… ¿era una broma? – inquirió Castle, totalmente perdido. Todos nos reímos, mirándole. Me acerqué a él y le susurré:

- Te puedo asegurar que lo de antes no era una broma. – levanté el tono para que me oyeran – Lo suyo si fue una broma.

- ¡Yo os mato! ¡Qué mal me lo habéis hecho pasar! – se quejó Castle. Volvimos a reírnos y Ryan preguntó:

- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabe Lanie? Me acabo de dar cuenta de que nos dio largas al interrogarla…

- Hace poco, también nos pilló… - contesté, encogiéndome de hombros.

- Wow, sí que estáis recuperando el tiempo perdido eh…

Castle me sujetó de la cintura para que no fuera a darle a Esposito, que riéndose salió medio corriendo hacia atrás. Tropezó con algo y se cayó de culo al suelo, todavía riéndose.

- Karma – dije, sacándole la lengua. Él me hizo un gesto nada bonito y aceptó la mano que su compañero le tendía para levantarse.

- ¿Y cuando pasó el milagro? – preguntó, sacudiéndose los pantalones.

Castle y yo nos miramos por lo que parecieron horas aunque fueron segundos.

- Cuando yo renuncié – respondí al mismo tiempo que Castle decía _"Cuando Beckett renunció"_. La sonrisa de Ryan flaqueó un poco, lo había pasado mal esas semanas. Espo le dio un cariñoso golpe en el hombro con el puño y sonrió.

- Tío, me debes… ¿Cuánto eran? ¿100 pavos?

- ¡Ey, ey, ey! – paró Ryan a su compañero, que ya estaba con la mano extendida. Levantó un dedo y se giró hacia nosotros - ¿Quién fue el que dio el paso?

- ¿En serio? ¿Apostasteis eso? ¿Y la vida privada que? – Ellos le quitaron importancia con un gesto mientras yo exclamaba, haciéndome la sorprendida.

- Ciertamente, creo que fue Beckett. Fue ella la que vino a buscarme, yo pensaba desaparecer del mapa. – una sensación de tristeza me invadió al recordar lo mal que le había tratado. Eso me perseguiría para siempre… Castle lo notó y me apretó contra su cuerpo, cariñosamente.

Ryan dio un salto mientras daba una palmada, cosa curiosa. Contuve una carcajada, mordiéndome la lengua para no decir nada.

- ¡JA! Desembolsa los 100 pavos, hermano. – Esposito puso cara de haber olido la basura y lentamente, sacó el dinero de la cartera. Ryan tiró de ellos para conseguir quitárselos a su compañero y se los restregó por la cara. – Gracias, Beckett. Apostaré por ti siempre.

- Lo siento, tío… Te juro que la noche anterior lo intenté yo pero esta señorita es muy cabezota – se disculpó Castle. Espo sonrió e hizo un gesto con la mano.

- Ya… Si yo mejor que nadie debería saber eso…

Castle se extrañó ante ese comentario y me miró, pero yo puse cara de póker. No ahora…

- Os dejamos para que podáis seguir… jugando, claro. – dijo Ryan, burlón. Iban a salir por la puerta, cuando les llamé:

- ¡Chicos! ¿Os puedo pedir un último favor? – pregunté, ahora seria. Ellos se giraron hacia nosotros, que seguíamos abrazados, y asintieron. – No le contéis o deis a entender nada a Gates, por favor, si lo descubre echará a Castle…

Ellos sonrieron de lado.

- ¿Por quién nos tomas? – preguntó Esposito.

- Eso. No somos cotillas – secundó Ryan. Levanté la ceja, mirándoles escéptica y Ryan rectificó – Bueno, no lo vamos gritando a los cuatro vientos…

Sonreí, asintiendo. Ellos se fueron, colocando la puerta de forma que daba el pego a menos que la empujaras. Me giré en cuanto les vi desaparecer, y entrelacé mis dedos por detrás de la nuca de Castle, perdiéndome en ese mar azul que eran sus ojos.

- Al fin solos… - susurré sobre sus labios.

Nos besamos lentamente, disfrutando el uno del otro, sin prisa ni desenfreno. Me separé cuando los pulmones me pidieron oxígeno a gritos y le acaricié la mejilla.

- ¿Por dónde íbamos?

Castle sonrió traviesamente y me cogió en brazos de golpe, haciendo que se me escapara un gritito.

- Detective, ha sido usted muy mala. No tiene ningún derecho a quedarse callado y no puede buscar abogado hasta que la haya torturado un poquito. – fue diciendo Castle, intercalando besos por todo mi cuello y mis labios, sonriendo con cara suspiro y gemido que se escapaba de mi garganta.


	5. Chapter 5

Unos golpes muy peculiares, insistentes, suaves y extraños me despertaron en medio de la noche. Abrí un ojo, el otro estaba enterrado en la almohada, y miré el móvil, frunciendo el ceño ante el resplandor de la luz. Extendí mi mano derecha por la cama, buscando entre las sábanas el cuerpo de Castle.

- Arg – se me escapó un quejido al recordar que esa noche no dormíamos juntos por una emergencia familiar. Suspiré, sin ganas de moverme de la cama, pero los extraños golpecitos volvieron a sonar por mi casa. Me incorporé, dando un golpe en el colchón, molesta. Mientras me hacía un moño fui murmurando para mis adentros:

- Son las 2:30 de la noche. ¿Qué narices pasa?

Metí mis calentitos pies en las zapatillas de andar por casa, y al salir de la habitación, por ir rascándome un ojo, me golpeé el codo de forma horriblemente dolorosa con el marco de la puerta.

- ¡Auuch! – exclamé, en voz baja, irritada. Frotándome el acalambrado brazo, miré mi casa en busca del causante de los golpecitos que se extendían por toda mi casa como si estuviera vacía y llena de eco. Fruncí el ceño, extrañada:

- No puede ser… - murmuré. Arrastrando las zapatillas, sin fuerzas para levantar los pies del suelo y evitar ese molesto _"fru-fru"_, fui hasta la puerta de entrada de mi loft. La abrí de golpe, sin molestarme en mirar quien estaba al otro lado, tenía una gran sospecha.

Una piedrecita golpeó mi barriga, y la persona que había al otro lado pegó un brinco, sobresaltado, eso casi me hizo sonreír pero tenía los músculos de la cara todavía atontados. Alterné mi dormida mirada entre la piedrecita que había caído a mis pies y la cara de un Castle normalizando los latidos de su corazón, con una mano en el pecho.

- Solo por curiosidad… ¿Se puede saber qué haces tirando piedras a mi puerta a las 3 de la noche?

- Bueno, creo que no puedo tirarlas a tu ventana así que decidí tirarlas a tu puerta. ¿A que es original? – contestó, sonriendo mientras subía y bajaba las cejas, buscando mi aprobación.

Por toda respuesta, solté la puerta, me di media vuelta y sin esperarle, murmuré:

- Ya sabes dónde está la cama. Por si te pierdes, sígueme.

Volví a arrastrar los pies camino a mi habitación, llenando la casa otra vez con ese enervante sonido del _"fru-fru"_.

- ¡Eh, eh! ¡Espera! – dijo Castle, entrando tras de mí solo para chascar los dedos, darse media vuelta, cerrar la puerta de mi loft y volver a donde estaba yo parada, observando la escena con la sombra de una sonrisa en mi boca. Me crucé de brazos, no porque estuviera enfadada, sino porque me pesaban y el codo todavía me dolía. Se aproximó a mí a paso rápido, con cara que era una mezcla de una sonrisa reprimida, necesidad y cariño. Suspiré cuando sentí sus fuertes brazos rodearme, y hundí mi nariz en el hueco de su cuello, colocándome (sí, no había mejor forma de describirlo) con su colonia.

- ¿Has cambiado de colonia? – pregunté, rozando con mis labios su cuello al hablar. Vi cómo se le erizaban los pelos del cuello y sonreí, ocultando mi sonrisa en su camisa.

- Sip, ahora uso One Million. Como lo notaste… - comentó, divertido por mi rapidez.

Asentí, rodándole con mis brazos.

- Sabes que me encantan tus colonias – deposité un suave beso en su cuello y me libré de sus brazos, pero entrelazando nuestras manos. Tiré de él hacia mi cama, con ganas de tumbarme de nuevo y dormir, pero ahora con la mejor compañía posible.

Castle no se resistió mucho, se le veía en la cara que estaba cansado aunque una sonrisa de felicidad estuviera instalada en sus labios y se resistiera a dejarse vencer por los bostezos que contenía a duras penas. Nos tumbamos ambos en la cama, pegaditos nuestros cuerpos hasta que no cupo entre ellos ni una mota de polvo. Alargué la mano, tanteando las sábanas hasta que encontré el borde de la manta, y nos tapé a ambos. Frente contra frente, nos miramos a los ojos, los párpados cada vez pesándonos más.

- ¿Qué pasó en tu casa? – inquirí, reprimiendo un bostezo.

- Una falsa alarma. Alexis creyó haber visto un ratón al ir a guardar su ropa en el armario y mi madre se volvió loca. Necesitaban a un hombre valiente y fuerte que les diera seguridad.

- ¿Y te llamaron a ti? Yo habría llamado a Espo o a un bombero… - dije, picándole. Castle entrecerró los ojos y por un momento pensé que no los volvería abrir otra vez.

- Ja, ja, ja. Que graciosilla, detective… Por cierto, el otro día tuvisteis un momento incómodo Esposito y tú por un comentario suyo. ¿Pasó algo?

Me hice la loca, fingiendo que no lo recordaba.

- Sí, él dijo que él mejor que nadie debería saber lo cabezota que eres. Me extrañó por tu reacción por otra cosa…

_"Mierda…"_ pensé. Actué con rapidez, inventando sobre la marcha mientras un solo pensamiento se instauraba en mi mente _"No ahora"_.

- ¿Eh? No me di cuenta… - me encogí de hombros como pude, sacando el labio inferior mientras hacia una mueca. Castle volvió a mirarme inquisitivo, sabiendo que ocultaba algo. Tenía todo el derecho a preguntar, la verdad… Aun así, se calló, y besándome suavemente susurró contra mis labios:

- Cuando estés lista me lo cuentas, ¿vale? Recuerda que estoy aquí…

Asentí, llamándome de todo en mi mente y sintiéndome como la mierda porque no me merecía a semejante hombre. Me giré, quedando de espaldas a él para que no me viera llorar silenciosamente. Castle me abrazó por detrás, depositando un beso en mi nuca, y al cabo de un rato su lenta y profunda respiración me hizo saber que ya estaba dormido. Cuidadosamente, para no despertarle, me deshice de su brazo y me levanté, cogiendo mi móvil de la mesilla. Levantando mucho los pies para no hacer ruido, y vigilando los traicioneros marcos de las puertas, me metí en el baño para lavarme la cara y mandarle un whatsapp a Espo.

**_"Castle se dio cuenta el otro día. No merece que se lo oculte…"_** Me quedé mirando la pantalla hasta que las letras se convirtieron en meros borrones y me escocieron los ojos. Parpadeé y me sorprendí al ver que me había llegado una respuesta.

**_"No, no se lo merece. Cuéntaselo, Beckett, sabes que yo lo quise hacer desde un principio pero tú me pediste que no. Ahora es el momento."_**

**_"Lo sé"_** me mordí el labio, indecisa. **_"Pero tengo miedo…"_** acabé tecleando, desahogándome con él como tantas veces había hecho.

**_"Ya te lo dije una vez y te lo vuelvo a repetir"._** Esperé la continuación, que no se hizo de rogar. "**_Si piensas que es una debilidad, hazlo tu fuerza."_**

Suspiré. Siempre me decía eso y siempre me sentía reconfortada.

**_"Gracias, Espo"._** Quería escribir algo más pero él respondió antes.

**_ "De nada, Kate. Eres mi 'hermana', ¿no?"_** Sonreí a medias.

**_"¿No me repudiasteis por haberme guardado semejante secreto?"_** pregunté, de broma.

**_"A ti, nunca. A Castle tampoco. Somos una pequeña familia, pero fuerte y unida"_**. Una lágrima cayó en la pantalla. La sequé rápidamente mientras mascullaba que vaya puntería…

**_"Dulces sueños, Javi. Un beso" _**Respondí, dando fin a la conversación. Me sequé las traicioneras lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, mirándome en el espejo para que no se notase nada. Salí silenciosamente del baño y me quedé mirando la cara dormida y relajada de Castle. No se lo merecía, y yo debía contárselo… Asentí secamente, dándome las fuerzas necesarias. Me metí en la cama y el murmuró:

- ¿A dónde fuiste?

- Al baño, si quieres me hago pis en la cama – susurré, aguantando una sonrisa mientras me secaba una escurridiza, y la última, lágrima.

- Como quieras, Kate – respondió, perdido ya en sus sueños de escritor. Me mordí la lengua para no reírme, me encantaba cuando hablaba en sueños. Excepto cuando había dicho 17 veces Jordan y yo me había celado de lo que resultó ser una marca de coches… Sacudí la cabeza, me tumbé a su lado de nuevo, notando como volvía a rodarme la cintura con su brazo rápidamente, acercándome a su cuerpo, hundiendo su cara en mi pelo antes de soplar mientras movía la nariz porque le hacían cosquillas. _"Un día le tengo grabar"_ pensé, divertida. _"Pero primero le cuentas lo que pasó"_ me recordó una vocecilla repelente. La sonrisa se me borró de la cara de golpe y cerré los ojos, deseando que no amaneciera nunca, que esa noche se hiciera eterna. _"¿Cargarás con el peso de esta mentira para siempre?"_ me había preguntado Esposito. Yo no había respondido en su momento, pero debería hacerlo. Pronto.


	6. Chapter 6

**Antes de nada, agradecerles a Valme, mi editora; Neus, mi RRPP; y Laura, mi Navy; porque si no fuera por ellas no habría habido capitulo nuevo hasta que superase mi bloqueo inspiracional jajajaja ¡Muchisimas gracias chicas! Ah, se me olvidaba... ¡Espero reviews!**

* * *

Algo me estaba haciendo cosquillas en el brazo, recorriéndolo de arriba abajo. Entre las brumas de mi sueño solo pude pensar que era un mosquito bastante estúpido buscando un lugar donde aterrizar para alimentarse. Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, saqué una mano de debajo de mi cuerpo y di un manotazo en el lugar donde se había parado. Me extrañé ligeramente por el tamaño del mosquito, pero me dije _"Era uno gordo…"_. Todo solucionado. Pero lo raro fue que el mosquito maldito se quejó. Exclamó un _"auch"_ bastante alto que terminó de despejarme la niebla de la somnolencia y hacerme preguntarme qué demonios tenía yo en el brazo. Abrí un ojo, y después abrí el otro, adaptándolos poco a poco a la luz que se filtraba por la persiana ligeramente bajada. Mientras parpadeaba para evitar deslumbrarme, algo se interpuso en mi campo de visión.

Aaah, acababa de averiguar quién era el mosquito… Me acerqué a él, enterrando mi cara en el hueco de su cuello mientras notaba sus brazos rodearme.

- Buenos días, princesita. He soñado toda la noche contigo, tiraba piedras a tu puerta y tú llevabas esa camiseta extra grande que tanto me gusta… Solo pienso en ti, princesa. Pienso siempre en ti…

Solté una carcajada al ver la adaptación casera de la famosa frase.

- Que sepas, que apartando lo tierno que ha sido, acabas de matar a la película con tu interpretación.

- Exagerada… - dijo Castle, dándome un lento beso. Cuando nos separamos para respirar, continuó hablando – He estado pensando, mientras te observaba dormir, que me apetece irme de vacaciones… ¿Qué te parece?

- ¿A dónde? – pregunté, picada por la curiosidad.

- Hum… ¿Qué tal a la bella España? _"Paella, sol, mar…"_

Enarqué una ceja ante su demostración del idioma.

- ¿De verdad? _"No sabía que te gustaba España" –_ le dejé boquiabierto con mi increíble pronunciación.

- Auch, eso me dolió más que el manotazo… - se hizo el dolido, pero no le duró mucho - ¿Cuándo aprendiste español?

- Estuve dos meses de vacaciones en España y antes de eso chapurreaba un poco.

- Vaya, detective… Nunca deja de sorprenderme… ¿Cuántos idiomas sabes? Es por no quedar mal otra vez.

- Francés, Italiano, Alemán, Ruso, Español e inglés, obviamente.

Alargué una mano para cerrarle la boca, que se le había quedado abierta de par en par:

- ¡Y yo volviéndome loco con el traductor de google para mis libros! Si lo llego a saber me habrías hecho una lista con tacos en ruso. – Ante mi mirada extrañada, respondió rápidamente – Para Pochenko. Al final no los usé por eso…

- Bueno, es cierto eso de que todos los días te vas a la cama sabiendo una cosa nueva.

- Pues acabamos de batir el record, no nos hemos ni levantado de ella – empezó a reírse solo con su broma - ¿Llamo al World Guinness Records?

Mi ceja levantada y cara de _"¿en serio?"_ le dejaron clarito lo que pensaba de la idea. Sonreí ante su cara de fingida decepción y le di un beso en la punta de la nariz.

- ¿Qué te parece irnos a Londres?

Se le iluminó la mirada y luego, echando un vistazo a los lados de forma teatral, me indicó con un dedo que me acercara. Juntó nuestras cabezas y dijo en un susurro:

- ¿Te cuento un secreto? Una de las cosas de mi lista de hacer antes de morir es darme un beso con una impresionante mujer a la que adore en la parte más alta del Ojo de Londres.

Me reí mientras intentaba que no se notara mucho que me había ruborizado, aunque solo fuera ligeramente.

- ¿Tienes hambre, princesita? – me preguntó, susurrándome en el oído. Ese preciso momento fue el que escogieron mis tripas para sonar audiblemente. Castle sonrió, subiendo y bajando las cejas. - ¿De dónde salió eso?

Fue bajando por mi cuello y mi pecho hasta llegar a mi vientre, mientras yo arqueaba involuntariamente la espalda, buscando más contacto. Jugueteó en mi ombligo, haciéndome suspirar, y cuando mis tripas volvieron a sonar, se levantó de la cama. Castle me miró, divertido, desde el borde.

- ¿Se puede saber a dónde vas? – pregunté, molesta porque había parado.

- A prepararte el desayuno. ¿Tortitas o gofres?

- Ninguna de los dos. Ahora quiero otra cosa – contesté mientras tiraba de su brazo, tirándole en la cama, y me coloqué yo encima rápidamente para que no se me escapara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Mmmm… Huele bien – dije, mientras me acercaba a la barra americana, secándome el pelo con una toalla.

Castle levantó solo un segundo la mirada de la sartén para que no se le quemaran los huevos, pero se quedó sin respiración al verme. Es cierto, solo llevaba puesta una toalla, anudada en el pecho. Era cierto también que lo había hecho a posta, una pequeña revancha por lo que había querido hacerme él antes. Sonreí, traviesamente:

- ¿Ves algo que te guste, Castle? – enarqué una ceja de forma sugerente. Él simplemente cerró la boca y bajó la mirada lentamente, recorriéndome con ella. Se aclaró la garganta e intentó concentrarse en los huevos que tenía en la sartén.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar, alargué la mano para mirar mi móvil, costumbre que tenía para ver si había alguna llamada perdida de la comisaria. Tenía un whatsapp de Lanie que me hizo soltar una carcajada y sentir la inquisitiva mirada de Castle clavada en mí. Me hice la inocente, haciéndole creer que eso que me había hecho reír había sido otra cosa, y no un chiste verde de Lanie.

- ¿De qué te ríes? – preguntó, interesado.

- De nada… - contesté, encogiéndome de hombros. Castle salió de detrás de la barra, acercándose a mí con cara de querer explicaciones. - ¿Qué es?

- Ya te he dicho que nada.

- Veeenga… Por fis, por fis… - rogó, poniendo cara de cachorrito abandonado. Me reí, sacudiendo la cabeza.

- No… - empecé, pero se lanzó a por mi iPhone. Aparté la mano rápidamente y hui de él. Estuvimos peleando así por un rato hasta que Castle me besó de repente, sin aviso ninguno. Cuando me recuperé de la sorpresa de ese beso, respondí inmediatamente, sintiendo sus manos jugar con mi pelo y la toalla. Solté un suspiró que se cortó de golpe cuando Castle me arrebató el teléfono de la mano.

- ¡Ey! ¡Eso no vale! – exclamé, molesta por haber sido tan estúpida.

- Has empezado tú - contestó, sonriente. Desbloqueó mi iPhone y empezó a trastear con él, girando la pantalla y soltando suspiros de frustración. - ¿Por qué no pones la opción de fijar pantalla? – exclamó, mientras daba vueltas con el iPhone, intentando que la pantalla coincidiera donde él quería, pero el móvil parecía sentir las ganas de jugar que tenía yo, porque hacía lo contrario a lo que Castle le pedía. Medio minuto después, logró hacer que coincidieran y miró la pantalla, sonriendo triunfalmente. Pero su cara se tornó seria, con el ceño fruncido y expresión de incomprensión.

- ¿No lo pillas? – pregunté, extrañada. Era muy fácil. Castle negó con la cabeza, todavía frunciendo el ceño.

- No es eso. Es que te está llamando un tal _"¡NO COGER!"_.

Salté del taburete en el que me había sentado para observar la escena, y le arrebaté el teléfono de las manos, pulsando la tecla de _"ignorar"_ por el camino. Mi mente era un lio de pensamientos, pero el que más relucía, como un cartel de neón parpadeante, era un _"Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda"_. _"¿Cargarás con el peso de esta mentira para siempre?". _Respiré hondo y me dispuse a darle largas con el tema, pero antes incluso de decir nada, él soltó:

- Ni se te ocurra mentirme, Kate. ¿Quién es _"¡NO COGER!"_?

- Nadie – respondí, con voz temblorosa.

- No empieces otra vez, por favor.

Negué con la cabeza, notando como la sangre huía de mi cuerpo, viendo cómo se me emborronaba la vista por las lágrimas que poco a poco se iban acumulando en mis ojos. _"¿Cargarás con el peso de esta mentira para siempre?". _Cogí aire y huyendo de su mirada, me dispuse a decirle la verdad.

- Es Josh. Ha vuelto a New York y no me deja en paz… Lo siento, Castle. Sé que tendría que habértelo contado a ti el primero pero tenía miedo, no quiero que te haga daño…

Me lanzó una mirada dolida y me di cuenta de cómo había sonado eso. Intenté arreglarlo rápidamente:

- No me refería a eso, y lo sabes. Es muy violento cuando se enfada, es un caprichoso y un niño mimado que no atiende a razones. ¡Ni siquiera cuando le amenazó Esposito! – mi voz reflejó lo desesperada que estaba.

- ¿Esposito ya lo sabía? ¿Era este vuestro secretito? – inquirió Castle, con la mandíbula apretada y los puños igual. Me limité a asentir ligeramente. Le vi marcharse hacia la puerta a grandes zancadas, le llamé a gritos, pero no me hizo caso. En algún momento caí al suelo, llorando, y ya no me volví a levantar… _"¿Cargarás con el peso de esta mentira para siempre?". _


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueeeno, aquí llega la continuación, recién sacada del horno de la inspiración. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!**

**Nota: Esto es un "aparte" donde cuento que le hizo Castle a Josh (espero que no os lo esperarais mucho porque sino habré fracasado como escritora jajajaja). Después ya volvemos con el POV de Beckett.**

* * *

Josh entró en su apartamento silbando una cancioncita irritante. Tiró el abrigo al sillón de la entrada sin haber encendido la luz todavía, y a oscuras, se dirigió a la nevera a coger una cerveza. Al volver por la entrada vio su abrigo caído en el suelo, al lado del sillón. Se agachó a cogerlo, extrañado, y lo volvió a tirar. Iba a ir a la habitación a cambiarse de ropa cuando oyó el sonido del abrigo caer contra el suelo. Otra vez. Se giró, enfadado ya, pero asustado a la vez, intentando vislumbrar algo entre las sombras. Entonces Castle habló:

- Que maleducado. ¿No me invitas a una cerveza?

El cirujano pegó un respingó y corrió a encender la luz. Se dio la vuelta y se le cayó la cerveza, esparciendo el líquido por todo el suelo.

- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué coño haces tú aquí? – preguntó Josh, carraspeando cuando le falló la voz. Castle se levantó del problemático sillón, sonriendo falsamente.

- Vine a hacerte una visita.

- ¡JA! ¿Quién te manda? ¿O vienes tú solo? –echó un vistazo a su alrededor, sin ver a nadie.

- ¿Sabes lo mejor? – continuó el escritor, haciendo caso omiso de lo que el otro farfullaba. - Vengo en son de paz y no paro de recibir llamadas de la comisaria… - sacude la cabeza, fingiendo sentirse ofendido.

En ese preciso momento el iPhone de Castle comenzó a sonar, dejando oír su melodía. Éste lo sacó de su bolsillo y le enseñó la pantalla a Josh, que pudo ver a Esposito sonreírle desde el teléfono. Tragó saliva, y dio un paso atrás, buscando una salida.

- Ni se te ocurra. Tú y yo vamos a charlar. – dijo el escritor, señalándose.

- ¿Y si yo no quiero? – desafió Josh.

- ¿Tú crees que tienes escapatoria? – Castle soltó una carcajada irónica. – Estás en tu casa pero no puedes huir.

- Puedo llamar a la policía… - dijo el cirujano, sonando poco convencido.

- Claaaro… Llámales y dales saludos de mi parte.

Castle se sentó en el sillón otra vez, tranquilamente, sabiendo que tenía el control de la situación, y dejando notar que lo sabía. Señaló el otro sillón, indicándole a Josh que se sentara.

- Solo quiero saber cosas sobre ti. Que tal te va la vida, porque acosas a Kate… Sencillo, ¿verdad?

- Eh, eh, eh – le paró el cirujano, levantando su dedo índice – Yo no estoy acosando a Katie.

- Kate. – dijo Castle, secamente y enfadado. – Sabes que odia que la llamen así. Solo su padre puede…

Josh puso cara de circunstancias. Reculó hacia la habitación, echando una rápida mirada hacia ella. Tenía un bate de béisbol apoyado al lado de la puerta, si pudiera llegar a él…

- ¿Cómo entraste en mi casa, mono escritor? – preguntó, intentando despistarle. Castle se repantigó en el sillón, todo cómodo.

- Resulta que ser escritor que busca documentarse tiene sus ventajas. Para un libro de Derrick Storm…

- La versión corta, por favor. – le cortó Josh, con sorna. Castle puso una mueca de asco.

- Me enseñaron a usar la ganzúa. – abrevió. Iba a callarse y pasar a otro tema pero no pudo evitarlo - ¿Sabes? No comprendo que vio Beckett en ti.

Josh le miró de arriba abajo mientras daba otro paso hacia atrás.

- La incomprensión es mutua. – murmuró. El escritor sonrió, se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo.

- ¿Te traigo algo de la habitación, doctor motocicleta? – inquirió, jugando con él. Vio como Josh palidecía. – No eres muy sutil, que se diga.

El cirujano puso cara de póker, la misma cara que usaba cuando una operación había ido mal. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se resignó a hablar con aquel hombre que odiaba tanto.

- ¿Qué quieres, Castle? – preguntó, soltando un suspiro de cansancio.

- Nada, nada… No te preocupes. – dijo éste, haciendo un gesto con la mano. – Solo saber que narices intentas. ¿Crees que Beckett va a volver contigo?

- Hay bastantes probabilidades, ¿sabes? No fui yo el que la puso delante del punto de mira…

No le vio venir. De repente se vio a sí mismo tirado en el suelo, con sangre cayéndole de la nariz. Se llevó una mano allí, secándosela y palpando para ver si estaba rota. Todo bien…

- Pero que cojones… ¿¡Eres gilipollas?! – gritó, una vez repuesto del golpe y la sorpresa.

Castle le miró desde arriba, enfadado. Abrió y cerró la dolorida mano.

- Repítelo y te parto la cara con el bate de béisbol…

Josh se levantó, quedando a su altura.

- Adelante. Atrévete – le miró a los ojos, y vio algo que no le gustó, algo que le hizo asustarse.

- No me lo hagas decir dos veces… No voy a dudar ni un segundo. – Castle volvió al sillón, tranquilamente, aunque por dentro estaba que mataba a alguien. – El caso es que… Ya puedes ir olvidándote de eso.

- Porque tú lo digas… - dijo Josh, con sarcasmo.

- Estamos juntos, Josh. Llevamos casi un año.

- ¿Y? Me la suda, Castle. Estoy seguro de que si se lo pido ella volverá corriendo a mí. Yo le doy algo que tú no…

Castle soltó una carcajada y murmuró:

- Sí, demasiada libertad…

El cirujano abrió y cerró los puños, conteniéndose porque había visto el bate de béisbol al lado de la mano de Castle.

- ¿De verdad la quieres? – preguntó éste, en voz apenas audible. Josh asintió, lentamente, desconfiado. - ¿Darías tu vida por ella?

- Sin dudarlo. – afirmó. Castle sacudió la cabeza, con cansancio.

- Yo estaría dispuesto a renunciar a ella.

- ¿Esto tiene truco? – preguntó el cirujano, con los ojos entrecerrados.

- No… Yo sé que la pongo en peligro constantemente, y eso me reconcome.

- Conmigo el único peligro que tiene es cortarse con un bisturí. – dijo Josh.

- No, imbécil. Es policía, no sé si lo recuerdas… - rebatió Castle, hablándole como si fuera tonto.

- Yo la hago renunciar. – afirmó el cirujano, convencido.

- Seguro… Sigue soñando que es gratis…. Pero si me prometes que la vas a cuidar y querer. Que la vas a proteger de todo de lo que yo no puedo hacerlo. Si me prometes que la vas a hacer reír y que va a ser tan feliz contigo como lo ha sido estos días conmigo. Entonces, yo renunciaré a ella con tal de protegerla…

- Acepto. – dijo Josh, serio. Le tendió la mano al escritor, que se la quedó mirando con cara de asco. – Esta desinfectada, eh.

- No es eso… Ni de coña te estrecho yo la mano – dijo, horrorizado, pensando en el doble significado que tenía ese simple gesto. El cirujano se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Cuándo…? – comenzó a decir, pero Castle le cortó, levantando un dedo.

- Echa el freno, doctor motocicleta. Primero, ella no es una mercancía, y la estás tratando como tal. Segundo, no voy a renunciar a ella así como así. No soy un gilipollas, por mucho que lo creas. ¿Qué es indispensable para ella todas las mañanas? – preguntó.

Josh puso cara de incomprensión antes de responder.

- ¿El deporte?

- ¿¡El deporte?! ¿¡En serio?! – Exclamó el escritor, saltando del sillón - ¡El café! – Calmándose, procedió con la siguiente pregunta - ¿Cómo lo toma?

- ¡Yo que sé! Grande y con leche – aventuró. Castle frunció el ceño, molesto.

- Tendría que haber preestablecido un puñetazo por cada fallo… – dijo – Es café grande con leche semidesnatada y dos terrones de vainilla, idiota. ¿De qué color tiene los ojos?

El doctor motocicleta dudó:

- ¿Marrones?

Castle cerró los ojos un momento, respirando hondo.

- A veces marrones, a veces verdes, a veces grises. Depende del tiempo que haga, depende de su estado de ánimo… ¿Y tú dices que la quieres?

- Que no sepa estos detalles no significa que no lo haga.

- No. Pero que no sepas estos detalles significa que Beckett no te importa una mierda, significa que cuando te miras al espejo solo puedes admirarte a ti mismo y no a la maravillosa mujer que se mira junto a ti, que no estas deseando acostarte y levantarte a su lado cada día, que no te vuelve loco. Que no sepas estos detalles significa que ni de coña arriesgarías tu preciosa cara – dijo, señalándola con cara de asco mientras se acercaba a Josh – ni tu precioso culo por ponerte delante de una bala.

- Habla don Perfecto, ¿no? Él que lo sabe todo sobre ella, y, sin embargo, la pone en peligro cada día.

- ¿Y te crees que no me martirizo con eso ya? – inquirió Castle, denotando dolor en su voz.

- Parece que no lo suficiente si, aun así, dejaste que la dispararan. – escupió Josh.

Tampoco lo vio venir está vez. Se quedó en el suelo tirado, la cara encogida en las manos.

- ¡Aaah! – gritó, escupiendo sangre al suelo, haciendo que se mezclara con la aun derramada cerveza.

- Te. Lo. Advertí. Y alégrate, que fue suave – dijo Castle, remarcando cada palabra. Dejó el bate de béisbol en el sillón, vigilando a Josh, que aún seguía en el suelo lamentándose por su cara. – Con suerte, eres cirujano. Malo será que ningún compañero te cosa ese labio. Y que te miren la ceja…

Abrió la puerta de la casa del doctor motocicleta, y desde el umbral, amenazó:

- Vuelve a acercarte, llamar, o intentar establecer cualquier tipo de relación con Kate, y te juro que la próxima vez necesitaras cirugía facial y un buen abogado.

Se fue, tranquilo, sabiendo que le había quedado claro a Josh que era mejor que no se acercara a Beckett.


	8. Chapter 8

El ruido de unas llaves en la cerradura de mi casa me despertó de repente. Miré a mi alrededor, desconcertada, no reconocía donde estaba. Parpadeé varias veces y entonces todo vino a mi mente de golpe, haciendo que hundiera de nuevo la cara en el cojín y me arrebujara en la sudadera que me había puesto al quitarme la toalla. Solté un suspiro y me froté un ojo, notando la sequedad de mi piel por las lágrimas.

- ¿Kate? – preguntó alguien, inseguro.

Me levanté de golpe del sillón, tan de golpe que se me oscureció la vista y di un paso tembloroso hacia atrás. Cuando se me pasó el mareo vi que Castle se había acercado a mí rápidamente, preocupado.

- ¿Estás bien? – inquirió, a una distancia prudente pero con los brazos extendidos.

- Pues no lo sé, sinceramente. – Dije, mientras me cruzaba de brazos – No sé si debería besarte y abrazarte o pegarte una torta por lo mal que me lo has hecho pasar.

Una sonrisa indecisa apareció en la cara de Castle cuando vio que no estaba todo perdido, pero desapareció pronto, oscureciéndole la cara.

- Tienes que comprender… Después de que me dijeras eso lo único que quería hacer era matar a ese tipo.

No soporté más la distancia entre nosotros y me lancé a sus brazos. Me apretó fuerte contra su pecho mientras yo hundía mi cara en su cuello, aspirando su aroma, sintiéndome tranquila por fin.

- Dime que no lo has hecho, por favor – rogué, con la cara aún escondida.

Él negó con la cabeza:

- Tranquila, está intacto… Bueno, relativamente intacto – se corrigió.

Me alejé un poco para poder mirarle a la cara.

- ¿Cuánto es relativamente? – pregunté, no preocupada por Josh sino porque éste presentara una demanda. Castle colocó sus dedos índice y pulgar a poca distancia, y me encogí de hombros. – Aceptable.

Él me sonrió, haciendo que las comisuras de mis labios se curvaran inevitablemente. Entrelacé nuestros dedos pero Castle hizo una mueca. Fruncí el ceño y le cogí la mano, llevándome sus nudillos a mis labios.

- Vamos a mirarte esta mano, anda. No sé para qué le diste un puñetazo cuando existen cosas que hacen más daño – bromeé.

- Oh, bueno, lo primero fue un puñetazo.

- ¿Y lo segundo? – pregunté mientras le enrollaba la venda en los despellejados nudillos.

- Digamos que lo segundo le dolió más… - respondió, evasivo.

Le sostuve la mirada un momento y luego la aparté. Me iba a levantar de su pierna para guardar el botiquín, pero me retuvo.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien? – inquirió, sujetándome suavemente de la barbilla.

Asentí, pero luego suspiré:

- No te voy a negar que no lo he pasado mal estas horas sin saber de ti, con miedo de que hicieras algo de lo que luego te arrepentirías… Pero me alegra saber que mantuviste tu mente fría y que estás de vuelta…

Castle me abrazó, y susurró en mi oído:

- Siempre volveré. Ya lo sabes…

- ¿Lo sé? – pregunté, dejando que mis miedos relucieran.

- Deberías – contestó simplemente, mirándome a los ojos fijamente, dejándome ver la firmeza con la que lo decía.

Bajé la mirada y tragué saliva.

- ¿Y si un día te das cuenta de que puedes tener a alguien mejor?

- Hey, yo no quiero a nadie mejor. – Me acarició la mejilla, con ternura – Yo te quiero a ti.

- ¿A pesar de todo? – no pude evitar preguntar.

- Con tus virtudes y tus defectos.

- Hasta que la muerte nos separe – dije, bromeando. Castle sonrió y yo le di un largo beso.

- Mmmm… Lo estaba deseando ya – murmuró contra mis labios.

- Haberlo dicho, yo también lo estaba deseando.

Nos sonreímos mutuamente, y dados de la mano, fuimos intercambiando besos camino a la habitación.

- Kate, Kate – dijo Castle, sacudiéndome para despertarme. Solté un quejido y le aparté la mano. – Oh, venga Kate, te están llamando.

Eso me hizo despejarme. Me senté en la cama, apartándome el alborotado pelo de la cara mientras bostezaba. Agarrando con una mano la sábana para taparme, me estiré hasta que mis dedos tropezaron con el borde de iPhone.

- Beckett – respondí, conteniendo un nuevo bostezo.

- Perdona que te despierte a estas horas pero pensé que querrías saberlo.

- ¿Eh? ¿Saber el qué, Esposito? – pregunté. Castle se levantó a mi lado, mirándome fijamente y analizando mi cara.

Cuando colgué, le miré, aun en shock por la noticia.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ha pasado algo grave? ¿A quién ha sido? – inquirió atropelladamente Castle, preocupándose.

- No… O sea, sí. Es que… - sacudí la cabeza, sin terminar de creérmelo del todo.

- Beckett me estás asustando. ¡Quieres decirlo ya!

Levanté la mano, pidiéndole un momento de silencio, tratando de ordenar mi espeso cerebro. Le miré y lo transmití tal y como me lo había contado Espo a mí:

- Josh ha muerto.

- ¿¡Qué?! – Medio gritó Castle – Juro por dios que yo no he sido.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Tranquilo. – le puse una mano en el brazo, logrando que se relajase.

- ¿Cómo…? – empezó él, pero se cortó al no saber cómo decirlo.

- Tenía una operación de urgencia esta noche. Llegó hecho un terremoto al quirófano, arrasando por su paso. Se tropezó con un cable de una de las máquinas y cayó al suelo, clavándose el bisturí que llevaba en la mano.

Castle apretó los labios, conteniendo una carcajada.

- No te rías, Castle. Se ha muerto… - dije, intentando sonar seria.

- Ya, pero… - no pudo más y empezó a reírse. Esperé pacientemente a que terminara, mirándole con cara de enfado, pero por dentro también tenía que tragar las ganas de reírme. – Uuff, vale, ya paro. Lo siento, de verás que lo siento. Es que… Joder, vaya muerte más patética.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron y me permití soltar una carcajada, pero me corté, conteniéndome.

- Esto no está bien, el karma nos va a castigar.

- Yo ya iba a ir al infierno de todos modos – dijo Castle.

- Hey, yo también – levanté mi mano, buscando chocar los cinco con él.

Nos tumbamos de nuevo, sonriendo por nuestras bromas. Nos tapé con la manta ya que la sábana no bastaba teniendo en cuenta que estábamos desnudos. Castle me besó lentamente, y repitió la pregunta que llevaba toda la tarde haciéndome:

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí… Creo que sí. La verdad, aún no asimilo que esté muerto, y sin embargo no le lloraré ni sentiré su pérdida.

- Si puedo decir mi opinión, y ten muy presente que soy tu novio… – previno, con el dedo índice alzado frente a su cara – Para mí está mejor muerto.

Le di un suave golpe en el hombro, y contuve un bostezo.

- Duerme un poco, princesita, que hoy ha sido un día movidito… - me dijo, dándome un suave beso en la frente. Asentí, mientras me acurrucaba contra él, sintiendo el calor de su piel sobre la mía, sus fuertes brazos rodearme y el latido de su corazón resonando en mi oído.


	9. Chapter 9

**Perdón por la tardanza... Me centré en el otro fic y ahora los exámenes están a solo 2 semanas y se me acumula la materia :S Pero intentaré seguir escribiendo. ¡Espero reviews!**

* * *

- Buenos días – saludé, entrando con energía en la planta de Homicidios. Hoy venía a resolver un asesinato y nada me pararía.

O sí…

- Beckett, quiero verla en mi despacho. Ahora. – me llamó Gates desde la puerta. Sin darme tiempo a nada, dio media vuelta y entró en su guarida, esperando que yo la siguiera. Respiré hondo, armándome de valor.

- Sí, señora – murmuré por lo bajini, conteniendo las ganas de hacer un saludo militar. _"Eso sería más propio de Castle"_ pensé, tragándome la sonrisa.

- Siéntese, por favor – me indicó con una mano una de las sillas, mientras ella tomaba asiento en su butaca de cuero.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – pregunté mientras cruzaba las manos en el regazo.

- No, es pura rutina. – _"Excusa barata"_ pensé. - ¿Cómo va el caso?

- De momento estamos un poco atascados, señor, pero voy a ponerme a ello hoy con fuerzas.

- ¿Va a venir hoy Castle? – inquirió, echándose hacia atrás.

Esa pregunta me descolocó. Me quedé mirándola por un segundo sin saber reaccionar.

- Erm… No, señor.

- Mejor. Puede irse.

Wow. Que a Gates no le gustaba Castle era mundialmente conocido, pero nunca había sospechado que llegara a esos límites. Me paré frente a la puerta, con una mano en el pomo.

- ¿Puedo preguntarle por qué ha dicho mejor? Castle ha demostrado ser de gran ayuda en…

- Lo sé – me cortó, haciendo un gesto con la mano – Pero últimamente parece más una distracción que una ayuda. ¿Me equivoco, detective? – enarcó una ceja, escrutándome por encima de sus gafas.

Recé para que fuera miope y no pudiera apreciar el ligero temblor de mis manos y como tragué saliva ante su comentario. Asentí, y abrí la puerta para irme.

- Detective – me llamó cuando estaba cruzando el umbral. Paré en seco, y giré sobre mis tacones.

- ¿Sí?

- No deje que esto vuelva a pasar.

- No comprendo… - dije, a pesar de que algo me decía que era mejor no preguntar

- Yo haré como que no he visto nada si ustedes se comportan en el trabajo.

Vale, ahora sí que me había descolocado. Creo que me quedé con la boca abierta, o quizá no… Ciertamente, mi cerebro dejó de procesar lo que ocurría mientras se centraba en _"no he visto nada"_. _"¿¡Qué demonios habrá visto?!"_ me preguntaba una y otra vez.

Ella agitó su mano, dándome a entender que me fuera. Como una autómata, cerré la puerta tras de mí y caminé hacia mi escritorio. Me dejé caer en la silla, notando los ojos de Ryan y Esposito clavados en mí, preguntándome en gritos silenciosos qué demonios había pasado.

- ¿Se ha muerto alguien? – bromeó alguien a mi espalda. Oí el ruido de un vaso de café chocando contra la madera de mi escritorio.

- Sí pero no – contesté, recuperándome poco a poco de la charla con Gates.

- Ooops, perdona. No caí en que Josh… – Castle se llevó una mano al cuello y sacó la lengua por un lado.

- Hermano, más bien sería… - Espo hizo como que se clavaba algo en el estómago.

Ryan y Castle le rieron la broma.

- Chicos, ¡un poco de respeto! – pedí.

- ¿Por el médico motocicleta? – preguntó Castle. Contuve la risa ante la imagen de los tres hombres en línea mirándome todos con caras escépticas y una ceja levantada.

- Estáis de foto… - comenté.

Se miraron los unos a los otros y cambiaron de postura. Castle se sentó en su silla mientras Espo y Ryan me miraban inquisitivamente.

- ¿Por qué siento que me he perdido algo? – preguntó el escritor, con cara de fastidio.

Le sonreí:

- Porque lo has hecho. Hoy vas a tener que irte.

- ¿¡Qué?! – se irguió de golpe - ¿¡Qué he hecho mal?! Oye, si fue por lo de anoche, ya sabes que yo siempre suelo tener ganas pero…

Me lancé a taparle la boca, antes de que soltara lo que iba a decir. Ryan alzó las cejas, curioso.

- No es por eso. – Y añadí bajando la voz para que solo Castle me oyera – Y no hace falta que airees nuestra vida sexual aquí…

- Perdona – murmuró, triste. Iba a contarle lo que pasaba pero alguien me interrumpió.

- Señor Castle, pensé que no vendría hoy – dijo Gates, parándose junto a la puerta de su despacho y observando nuestro pequeño corro.

Esposito y Ryan se apresuraron a irse, mascullando algo de una prueba a seguir. _"Serán cobardes"_ pensé, meneando la cabeza.

- En teoría, no iba a hacerlo. – respondió Castle.

- ¿Entonces? – inquirió Gates, interponiéndose entre el escritor y yo, de espaldas a mí. Me asomé por encima del hombro del capitán, gesticulándole a Castle.

- Sabe lo nuestro – dije moviendo solo los labios. Él hizo un gesto de incomprensión que provocó que Gates se diera la vuelta para mirarme. Fingí que me rascaba la frente, pensativa.

- Pues… Pensé que quizá la… Los, perdón – rectificó ante mi gesto de alarma. – Los detectives podrían necesitar de mí… - guiñó los ojos, intentando entenderme. – de mi atención, eso. De mi atención a los detalles. – tras Gates hice un gesto como de _"Aleluya"_ porque había conseguido descifrar mis indicaciones.

La capitana se volvió hacia mí, pero reaccioné y empecé a dar manotazos al aire.

- Un mosquito – dije, con cara de molestia. Hizo un gesto con las cejas, alzándolas y bajándolas rápidamente.

Cuando Gates miró a Castle, éste cambió su cara de risa a su cara seria.

- Bueno, en ese caso, quédese y haga algo útil.

- La verdad – dije, situándome con rapidez al lado de Castle – es que él se iba a ir a escribir. Como ya le dije en la reunión de antes – clavé los dedos en el antebrazo del escritor para que atendiera – estamos un poco estancados.

Castle sonrió falsamente, emitiendo una suave y nada creíble risa.

- Pero que si el capitán quiere que me quede, pues me quedo – dijo.

Apreté con más fuerza, provocándole una mueca de dolor. Me miró, enfadado, y le devolví la mirada en el mismo estado de humor.

- No hace falta. Sino dentro de nada te estás quejando porque Gina te presiona – respondí, con los dientes apretados y hablándole a gritos con la mirada, gritos que él no quería escuchar.

- No, tranquila. Tengo unos cuantos escritos ya de esas no… De cuando tengo problemas para conciliar el sueño.

- ¿Sí? Pues por una vez que vayas adelantado no pasa nada.

- ¿Y si no quiero ir adelantado? – preguntó, olvidándonos completamente de Gates y encarándonos mutuamente.

- Nunca lo llevas a tiempo, Castle, siempre en el último día a base de Red Bull, café y noches en vela.

- ¡Es mi forma de escribir! No tiene horarios, ¡surge sola!

- Pues métele caña o domestícala. No es sano eso…

- ¡Venga ya! Es solo Red Bull.

- ¿Sabes la de mierda que lleva eso? – le corté. Iba a empezar a enumerar cuando nos cortaron.

- ¡Basta ya!

Ambos nos callamos de golpe. Por primera vez me di cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de Castle, siempre hacíamos lo mismo cuando peleábamos o teorizábamos: acercarnos peligrosamente. Nos miramos a los ojos fijamente y entonces nos separamos.

- Miren, Detective Beckett usted tiene un caso que resolver. Y usted, Señor Castle, haga lo que quiera porque le diga lo que le diga lo iba a hacer igualmente. – Él sonrió con un poco de autosuficiencia mientras Gates se alejaba. Yo puse los ojos en blanco y crucé los brazos, dándole un poco la espalda a Castle. Antes de entrar en su despacho giró sobre sus talones para rematar. – Aunque personalmente creo que debería hacerle caso a su novia.

La mandíbula del escritor se descolgó de golpe.

- Eso te estaba intentando decir. – comenté, aun molesta con él.

- ¿¡Cómo!? ¿¡Cuándo!? ¿¡Qué?! – balbuceó. - ¿¡Ha dicho _"novia"_?!

Me senté en mi silla y le ignoré mientras repasaba la pizarra situada a mi izquierda. Él suspiró audiblemente.

- Lo siento…

- Creo que deberías hacer caso al capitán. Total, ahora obedeces sus órdenes, ¿no? – dije, sin levantar la vista de los documentos que estaba repasando.

- Pero… Yo… Nunca he… - soltó un gruñido de frustración al no saber cómo expresarlo. Contuve una sonrisa y le miré con una ceja alzada.

- Ya sabes dónde está el ascensor.

- Pero yo no… No quería… ¡No sabía…! – dijo, abriendo mucho los ojos. - ¡Aaah! – exclamó.

- Para ser escritor eres muy parco hablando… - me burlé, conteniendo a duras penas la risa. Castle hizo una mueca y se dirigió hacia el ascensor con paso apesadumbrado.

Cuando habían pasado unos 10 minutos desde que se hubo ido, cogí el iPhone y vi que tenía un mensaje de los chicos relacionado con el caso. Antes de que la fría policía de homicidios cerrara las puertas del muro y dejara los sentimientos ahí metidos para centrarse en el trabajo, tecleé rápidamente un whatsapp para Castle.

**_"Espero que cuando llegue después de un agotador día de trabajo, esté la cena hecha y servida, un buen baño preparado y la cama llena de rosas. ¡Ah! Y como no… Mi escritor favorito dedicado al 100% al cuidado de su musa."_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bueno, quería avisar de que el final de esta historia está cerca, muy cerca. Espero que os haya gustado :) **

* * *

Metí la llave en la cerradura, apoyándome ligeramente en la puerta para tener un buen ángulo, a veces se quedaba atascada ya que tenía los dientes nuevos todavía. La empujé con el hombro mientras tiraba de la llave para sacarla, iba a entrar en su casa, esperando mi baño y mi cena, pero me quedé parada en el umbral, desconcertada. Estaba todo a oscuras.

- ¿Castle? – pregunté, ligeramente asustada.

Di un paso dentro, y luego varios más, parándome en la entrada. Miré a los lados y dentro del salón, intentando distinguir algo entre las sombras.

- ¿Rick? ¿Estás aquí? – el miedo se dejó entrever en mi voz.

Me llevé la mano inconscientemente a la cintura, notando el frio metal de la pistola en mi mano, dándome la tranquilidad y seguridad que me faltaba cuando se trataba de gente que me importaba. Oí un suave ruido proveniente del despacho, así que caminé despacio y en silencio hasta allí. Me coloqué a un lado de la entrada, con la espalda contra la estantería, preparada para actuar.

_"Te tengo"_ pensé cuando vi una sigilosa sombra moverse por la habitación, sorteando la mesa con facilidad, como si supiera exactamente dónde estaba. No desenfundé el arma ya que en la oscuridad las probabilidades de fallar iban en mi contra, tuviera buena puntería o no. Me quedé esperando ahí, agazapada entre las sombras del umbral, esperando a que se me acercara o a que hiciera algo que le delatara.

"Ahora, Kate" me dije a mi misma en mi mente, cuando vi que se dirigía hasta donde estaba yo. Retrocedí hasta la entrada para que no me viera, pero fue un gran error ya que desde allí no podía ver el despacho ni ver al visitante. Me tensé, caminando de espaldas y desatendiendo el resto de habitaciones para centrarme en el salón, acercándome a donde estaba la cocina para esconderme tras la barra. Estiré un poco el cuello para ver algo aunque sin delatarme, y en eso estaba, escrutando las sombras que creaba el mobiliario, cuando noté una mano posarse en mi hombro.

Me asusté, y mi lado de policía reaccionó ante una agresión. Me separé de quien me había tocado y lancé una patada en la dirección donde se veía la figura de un hombre. Éste retrocedió por el impacto de mi pie en su pecho, tropezando y cayéndose al suelo.

- ¡Aaah! – exclamó, ahogado por el ruido de un taburete y un cuerpo golpeando el suelo con fuerza.

Por unos segundos, me quedé en la misma posición de defensa, con una pierna ligeramente adelantada por la patada. Entonces me di cuenta de quien había gritado y corrí a encender las luces de un manotazo. Castle estaba espatarrado en el suelo, con una mano en la cabeza, y tirada al lado, había una silla de la cocina.

- ¿¡Tú eres tonto o qué!? ¿¡Estás buscando que te mate?! – le grité, enfadada.

- No hacía falta pegarme una patada – se quejó él, masajeándose el pecho con cara de dolor.

- ¡Castle! – Exclamé - ¡Te me has acercado por la espalda, con la casa totalmente a oscuras!

- ¡Solo quería darte una sorpresa! – replicó.

- No me gustan las sorpresas. Ni los sustos. Ya lo sabes – dije, hablándole ya en un tono normal. Me acerqué a él y le tendí la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Cuando estuvo de pie rocé con mis dedos la zona del pecho donde le había dado la patada. – Lo siento, ¿estás bien?

Castle asintió, sonriendo levemente.

- Soy un hombre sólido. Perfecto para mujeres como tú.

Solté una carcajada, ahogada por un beso que no vi venir. Le respondí con ganas, demostrándole lo mucho que le había echado de menos con ligeros mordisquitos en los labios. Un gemido ronco escapó de su garganta, tan gutural que no pude contener la risa. Nos separamos cuando los pulmones nos pidieron a gritos oxígeno. Desabroché lentamente los botones de su camisa, deleitándome con la piel que iba dejando al descubierto.

- Tienes el baño preparado… - dijo él, entre beso y beso – Aunque si quieres lo dejamos para luego…

Sonreí traviesamente, y le abrí la camisa.

- Solo quiero ver donde te di la patada. – dije, acariciando con ternura la zona rojiza por el golpe. – Te saldrá un moratón – avisé.

Se encogió de hombros, haciendo una "U" con las comisuras de sus labios:

- Puedo vivir con eso…

- Bien – murmuré, perdiéndome otra vez en sus labios. – Ahora… ¿Qué tal si me doy ese bañito que mencionaste mientras preparas la cena? – pregunté, sonriendo traviesamente ante su mirada desconcertada. Se quedó refunfuñando en la cocina mientras yo me sumergía en agua caliente con espuma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Mmmm… Algo huele maravillosamente bien – dije mientras me acercaba a la barra americana de la cocina, todavía envuelta en aroma a cerezas.

- Podría haber sido yo si nos hubiéramos duchado juntos – bromeó Castle, dándose la vuelta para mirarme, llevando en las manos un plato que dejó en la barra, junto a otros más.

Me senté en un taburete y observé lo que había ahí puesto, tapado de manera que no se viera la comida que había debajo. Fui a levantar una de las tapas, pero Castle me dio suavemente con la cuchara de madera en la mano, manchándome de salsa de tomate.

- ¡Ey! – me quejé, llevándome la mano a la boca para chupar la salsa.

- No mires, es una sorpresa.

- Pues venga, ¡que tengo hambreeeee! – alargué la última vocal, como si fuera una niña pequeña.

- Vooooy – respondió Castle en el mismo tono. Sonreí tontamente, ese tipo de sonrisas que solo él podía sacarme.

- Toma, ponte esto – dijo, tendiéndome una tira de tela negra. Me quedé mirándola con el ceño fruncido, intentando averiguar que era. La cogí y me la até alrededor de la frente. Al mirarme, Castle soltó una carcajada, y rodeó la encimera para acercarse a mí. Desató el nudo y me la colocó sobre los ojos, impidiendo que viera. Antes de alejarse, me dio un beso en la nariz, la cual tenía arrugada.

- No me gusta esto de no ver – dije.

- Mientras no me pegues… - dejó caer Castle. Sonreí, e hice un gesto como diciéndole _"No prometo nada"_. – Abre la boca – pidió.

La abrí, pero la volví a cerrar a los pocos segundos, insegura.

- Venga, no te voy a meter nada raro. Confía en mí. – suspiré, removiéndome en la silla. Lo medité por un rato, y finalmente, abrí la boca. – Un poco más – volvió a pedir Castle, acariciándome con su aliento la oreja. Obedecí, con cierta incomodidad todavía.

Algo llenó mi boca, la cual me apresuré a cerrar, pillando el dedo de Castle en el camino. Jugueteé con la lengua, acariciándoselo, sonriendo. Él retiro el dedo, dejando que pudiera probar lo que me había metido en la boca. Con un poco de miedo, mordí.

- Oh – solté, cuando noté el ácido jugo de la naranja llenar mi boca y mojar mis labios. Cuando tragué, abrí la boca automáticamente, confiando ya al 100% en Castle.

Me dio comida variada, desde carne y pescado hasta pasta con tomate. Me rodeaba para coger la comida, llenándome con su colonia, empapándome los sentidos con todo tipo de sabores y olores. Y todo bien regado de variados vinos, claro está.

- Vayamos a por el postre – susurró.

Lo siguiente fue un trozo de manzana, seguido de una caricia de él. Luego hubo todo tipo de frutas silvestres intercaladas con besos. El tener los ojos cerrados hacía la experiencia mil veces más excitante, tenía el resto de los sentidos amplificados, sobre todo el gusto y el tacto.

- Pasemos a lo dulce – susurró Castle contra mis labios. Abrí mi boca y me dio una fresa todavía con el jugo de haber estado con azúcar. Pedí más, pero noté su mano en mi barbilla indicándome que cerrara la boca. Desconcertada, obedecí. Entonces, noté sus labios contra los míos, pero acompañados de una sorpresa. Gemí, extasiada.

- Chocolate – murmuré. Devoré sus labios, quitándole rápidamente todo rastro del dulce que encontraba. Nuestras lenguas interpretaron una danza mientras intercambiaban la acidez de las frutas con la dulzura del chocolate.

Castle se separó, a pesar de mis quejas. Pude notar su presencia otra vez junto a mí, y enredé mis piernas en su cintura, atrayéndole contra mí. Extendí las manos a ciegas, buscando las suyas, tropezando por el camino con una taza que llevaba. La cogí y la dejé torpemente en la encimera, tirando un poco de lo que había dentro ya que me cayó en la mano. Castle me la cogió, retirando él lo que me había manchado con pequeños besos. Incapaz de aguantar más, tiré de su camisa hacia mí, buscando su boca. En medio de mi búsqueda, encontré su barbilla, así que seguí la línea de su mentón hasta que la encontré.

Nuestros labios se unieron con fuerza, con hambre, con pasión. El fuego nos comía por dentro, pidiendo a gritos ser sacado ya. Todo estorbaba: la ropa, la cinta, la silla… Todo. Abrí de golpe su camisa, sonriendo en medio del beso cuando oí unos cuantos botones rebotar contra el suelo. Mi camisa y su camisa salieron volando, yendo a parar a algún sitio del salón. En medio del momento, Castle me quitó la cinta porque le molestaba ya que tenía mi cabello aprisionado. Aunque noté la luz al otro lado de mis párpados, aunque ni me molesté en abrirlos, todo era mejor sin ver.

Castle cargó con mi cuerpo, llevándome al sillón entre risas, suspiros y besos. Caímos juntos encima de los cojines, mirándonos con complicidad ya que no era la primera vez que acabábamos ahí después de que el apetito ganara al hambre de comida. Volvimos a perdernos en lo que el otro nos ofrecía, llenando el salón de música con nuestros gemidos ahogados por besos. Y cuando estábamos a punto de pasar a actos mayores, el ruido de una llave en la cerradura nos alertó de que alguien venía.

- Mierda – mascullé, saltando del sillón en busca de mi ropa.

Como no la encontraba, me metí corriendo en la habitación de Castle, escondiéndome tras la puerta. Él aún estaba en el sillón, sorprendido por mi reacción.

- ¡Oh, Richard! Me has asustado – exclamó Martha desde la puerta, mirando el salón y la cocina.

- Ya, hoy no paro de hacerlo…

- ¿Interrumpimos algo, papá? – preguntó Alexis. _"Menos mal que me escondí"_ pensé.

- Pueeees… - Castle miró a su alrededor, la ropa esparcida, él sin camiseta, los platos aun en la encimera – Sí. Definitivamente, sí.

- Oups, no era nuestra intención… - se disculparon. – Pues nos vamos al cine, hay una película que queríamos ver.

- Gracias.

- No me las des querido, yo también he sido joven aunque no lo creas…

- Hasta mañana, papá - dijo Alexis, dándole un beso a su padre.

- Buenas noches, calabacita. Divertiros – se despidió el escritor.

- Buenas noches, Richard. Buenas noches, Katherine – gritó Martha, sabiendo perfectamente que yo estaba por ahí escondida. Una sonrisa asomó a mis labios mientras luchaba por no reírme. La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, dando paso a un Richard Castle totalmente desnudo cargado con ropa. La dejó caer al suelo, y haciendo una pose cómica, dijo:

- ¿Por dónde íbamos antes de semejante interrupción?

Solté una carcajada y salté a sus brazos rápidamente.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disculpar la tardanza, no me había olvidado de FanFiction, solo que tuve los finales más unas cuantas subidas de nota y... Ya sabéis ;) Bueno, aquí llega el final de este fic... Me he divertido mucho haciéndolo y leyendo vuestras reviews, ¡muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios tan alentadores! Un gracias especial a mis Raquellions, os quiero chicas :* **

**Pues nada, gracias por leer y comentar, espero que sigáis haciéndolo en mis otras historias ;)**

* * *

Entré al departamento de homicidios con una gran sonrisa en la cara, no por el maratón de ejercicio que había hecho ayer con Castle, o que el café de esa mañana tuviera un corazón hecho con la crema, sino porque el haberme llevado los informes sobre el caso a casa había arrojado un halo de luz. Tenía un sospechoso potencial.

- Espo, necesito que llames inmediatamente a la limpiadora, la señora Harris. – ordené, dejando la cazadora de cuero en el respaldo de mi silla. – Ryan, sé que debes de estar hasta los mismísimos de ver el vídeo de vigilancia, pero necesito que lo vuelvas a hacer estando yo presente.

El detective asintió, Esposito levantó la vista de la pantalla del ordenador, y tapando el auricular del teléfono para que no se le oyera, inquirió:

- ¿Tenemos al asesino?

- Puede. Percibo buenas vibraciones. – respondí, caminando a toda prisa hacia la pizarra.

- ¿No vas a compartir el nombre? – preguntó Ryan, sin levantar la vista de la pantalla.

- No todavía. Quiero contrastarlo antes.

Aunque la verdadera razón era que no quería que gastaran bromas si me equivocaba, la que les había dado también era bastante cierta. Ryan me hizo un gesto con la mano y nos dirigimos a la sala de conferencias para ver el vídeo de la cámara de vigilancia. Toqueteó varias cosas rápidamente en la pantalla táctil, cortesía del alcalde, y en seguida aparecieron las imágenes. El detective ralentizó la velocidad y se giró para mirarme.

- Avanza hasta cuando pasa el técnico del gas.

Ryan deslizó los dedos y pronto la pantalla se congeló en la imagen de un hombre enfundado en un mono naranja butano con un maletín de herramientas en la mano.

- Amplía.

El zoom aumentó y lo configuró para que no se pixelara la foto.

- Ryan, te presento al asesino.

- Pero se bajó en el tercero para arreglar una fuga, aunque el propietario de la casa no estaba – señaló el detective. Sacudí la cabeza y levanté un dedo.

- No, no, no. Eso es lo que quería hacernos creer, en realidad…

- ¡El técnico del gas! – exclamó un acalorado Castle entrando de golpe en la sala. Me lo quedé mirando, cortada a la mitad en mi explicación. Sonreí, nuestra "conexión", como la llamó él, seguía funcionando.

- Eso le estaba diciendo a Ryan ahora, Castle. ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

- Repasé todas las fotos y me di cuenta de que el mono le queda grande, y el extraño brillo de sus uñas me dio que pensar… ¿Desde cuándo un técnico del gas se hace la manicura?

- ¡Exacto! Además, si te fijas en su reloj, lo más probable es que sea un Rolex. Que yo sepa, un técnico no se puede permitir ese reloj… - añadí. – Así que comencé a pensar, ¿quién se haría pasar por técnico para poder asesinar a Kind? Y me di cuenta de que…

- Su socio, el señor Rice, perdería mucho dinero si Kind aceptaba la oferta y vendía su empresa. – me interrumpió el escritor, emocionado.

- Entonces, miré en las cuentas de Rice y resulta que anda un poco mal de dinero.

- Eso explica porque el otro día mintió cuando dijo que había dormido en su despacho por quedarse hasta tarde trabajando – me interrumpió Castle, pensando en voz alta. Asentí, sonriendo y satisfecha. Eso era lo llamado "trabajo en equipo". Ryan nos miraba alternativamente, con el ceño fruncido.

- Estoy seguro de que esto lo practicáis en casa para luego dejarnos sorprendidos con vuestra… - pensó en cómo definirlo.

- Conexión – dijimos Castle y yo a la vez. Intercambiamos miradas, sonriéndonos, con deseo.

- Beckett, la limpiadora está aquí – Espo se asomó a la puerta para informarme. Le di las gracias y salí a paso rápido hacia la sala de interrogatorios. Castle entró en la de observación tras guiñarme un ojo.

-o0o0o-

Salí de la "caja" y me apoyé contra la puerta, suspirando. Por fin pruebas sólidas, por fin podría cerrar el caso.

- A ver, Esposito, Ryan – dije, mientras leía las anotaciones que había hecho en la libreta – La señora Harris me ha contado que Rice y Kind discutieron la semana pasada sobre algo relacionado con una venta. Ella intervino cuando llegaron a las manos y el señor Rice se marchó hecho una furia, según me ha dicho.

- Eso concuerda con las quejas de los vecinos por los gritos y golpes – dijo Ryan. Asentí y continué:

- Cree recordar que desde aquel día, Kind llevaba una cadena colgada al cuello con un USB. Si el asesino se la quitó, y ese es Rice, debería tenerla por casa o su despacho. Pedir una orden de registro, hay que encontrarlo.

Ambos detectives asintieron y se abalanzaron a sus mesas para cumplir mis órdenes. Qué suerte había tenido con aquellos dos… Sacudí la cabeza, buscando al otro hombre de mi vida.

- Hey, Castle. No sabía que estabas aquí – saludé, entrando en la salita de observación.

- ¿Me buscaba, detective? – inquirió, levantando una ceja. Sonreí, traviesa.

- Quizá, señor Castle.

- Antes de nada, quiero comprobar si nuestra conexión sigue funcionando. Te apuesto un beso a que les has pedido a los chicos una orden de registro para la casa y la oficina de Rice.

Entrecerré los ojos, divertida.

- ¡Pues claro! ¡Así yo también! Has estado presente en el interrogatorio.

- ¡Aaah! Pero en él no has dicho nada de órdenes de registro – dijo Castle, moviendo las manos y poniendo cara de inocente. Solté una carcajada.

- En todo caso, no he aceptado la apuesta, así que te quedas sin beso.

Se me acercó peligrosamente, mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos.

- No puedes resistirte.

- ¿No? ¿Quieres probar? – le reté, intentando que no se notara mi nerviosismo. Tenerle tan cerca era mucho…

- Adelante – susurró.

Nuestros labios se acercaron despacio, y una vez se tocaron, adiós control. Retrocedí hasta encontrar la puerta de la sala con mi espalda, y apoyados contra ella, nos entregamos en cuerpo y alma a aquel beso robado. Nuestras manos recorrieron el cuerpo y el pelo del otro, buscando huecos por los que colarse, y arrancando suspiros.

Le mordí el labio inferior suavemente, juguetona, y él respondió con un gruñido grave. Sonreí en medio del beso, y aguanté la risa.

- Yo también se jugar a eso… - murmuró, antes de perder su cara en mi cuello, volviéndome loca con sus besos y sus caricias.

Me tragué los gemidos, intentando mantener el silencio, ya que estábamos en la comisaria. ¡Dios, que morbo! _"Esto ya es preocupante, Kate. Vete al psicólogo, llama al Dr. Burke… ¡Estás desatada!". _Sacudí la cabeza y Castle volvió a atrapar mis labios en un beso interminable. Entonces…

Toc. Toc. Toc.

- Detective Beckett, abra la puerta.

- ¡Mierda, Gates! – susurré, empujando a Castle lejos de mí. El escritor se colocó la camisa y se masajeó los labios, buscando disimular la rojez. Yo me hice un moño alto y me abroché los dos botones que Castle había soltado para poder enloquecerme.

- ¿Cuándo cerraste la puerta? – inquirí, aun susurrando.

- ¿Se puede saber qué hace? ¿Quiere abrir de una vez? – insistió Gates.

- Espere. Un momento. Se ha atascado – dijo Castle, disimulando. – En cuanto me respondiste al beso – me respondió, bajando la voz.

- ¿Usted también está ahí dentro?

- ¡Ya! – exclamó Castle, abriendo la puerta de un tirón, pareciendo que de verdad se había quedado atrancada. – Sí, señor, estábamos comparando impresiones sobre el interrogatorio.

- Exacto – le apoyé – Ambos estamos de acuerdo en que el gran sospechoso es el socio, Rice.

- Muy bien… ¿Y necesitabais cerrar la puerta? – preguntó, mirándonos alternativamente por encima de las gafas.

- Fue sin querer – dije. – Me apoyé contra ella y se cerró.

- Aaah, comprendo. – Gates contuvo una sonrisa.

- ¿Quería algo, señor? – preguntó Castle, mientras se colocaba la americana.

- Nada, es por rutina.

_"Otra vez con la rutina"_ pensé. Carraspeé, y sonreí de lado.

- Si me disculpa, voy a ver si ya tenemos las órdenes – dije, saliendo de la sala.

- Te acompaño. – se apresuró Castle.

Tras una última mirada, Gates cerró la puerta de la sala de observación y se dirigió hacia su despacho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Steve? – preguntó la capitana, recuperando el teléfono.

- Sí, sigo aquí – respondió su marido.

- Nada, ya está.

- ¿Todo bien?

- ¿Eh? Sí, sí – aseguró Gates – Intentaba impedir que una escena acabara en… ya sabes, cosas de adultos.

- ¿En la comisaria? – se escandalizó su marido.

- Dudo que lo hubieran hecho, la detective Beckett es muy sensata, aunque parece que ha perdido un poco el norte desde que está con Castle.

- ¿Juntos? ¿Por fin?

- Ya ves… Lo más divertido es oír las excusas que crean, son bastante imaginativas. ¿Éramos nosotros así, Steve? – inquirió la capitana con cierta nostalgia.

- Supongo, cariño. ¿Qué tipo de excusas ponen?

- Puf… De todo. Mira, el otro día…

La capitana Gates se echó hacia atrás en su silla de oficina, sonriendo, contenta de compartir aquello con su marido y oírle reír a través del auricular.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Crees que se lo ha tragado? – preguntó Castle, intentando ver a Gates desde detrás de las cortinas corridas de su despacho, o su guarida, como él decía.

- Claro. Tenía sentido. – contesté, segura de mi respuesta.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y sonreímos mutuamente.

- Y todo comenzó por tus ganas de manzanas… - comentó Castle, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras se reía.

Le guiñé un ojo, traviesa. Tras unos minutos de silencio, hablé, poniendo cara de circunstancias:

- Pueeees… Sigo con ganas.

**FIN**


End file.
